Lion King 4, Book I: The Successor & the Warning
by Daggermouth
Summary: After Kovu is acknowledged into the Pride: The darkness is growing, old foes are forming alliances, secrets are rising in the Pridelands, Priderock is no longer safe. The Circle of Life will never be the same again...
1. Echoes upon the wind

Author: Daggermouth  
**Message from the Author:** Inscribed within this chronicle are the secrets of forgotten aeons, tales long untold and the mysteries of things unseen. Terror, wonder and revelation await all who gaze upon its dark pages. Read it if you dare...for the Circle of Life will never be the same again...  
**  
Lion King 4****  
********Chapter: I – Echo's upon the Wind**

Pink Petal's fly amongst the distant clouds, echoing a message across the savannah. The sun starts to rise in the faraway distance turning the sky a faint rose purple. Animals of the land hear the echoes upon the wind and fleet to the throne of the king. Through the night and into the morning light, the one time the savannah becomes peaceful ground for all the animals of the Pridelands: When a successor to the king has been found. The message floats across the wind in the form of pink petals and dust, bringing the news: A new peace has been made and Simba's successor is to be crowned as the new prince this very morning. Those once exiled long ago have become one. Simba, The Lion King and his Pride have just defeated Zira after her stubbornness made her fail to see that they are one. As the animals of the land fleet to Priderock and stand in approval: Two lions and two lionesses' arise upon the end of Priderock. The first to roar is the new prince Kovu who earned his right into the heart of the princess Kiara. Second to roar is Simba himself to validate him as the new Prince. At that very moment a single stream of light beams down upon the throne that is; Priderock. Together the four of them roar together in harmony: A roar of reconciliation; a roar of peace.

**Book One – The Successor and the Warning.**

Peace, accept for one. The lioness Vitani looks on with her hazy blue eyes in awe. She avoided the ceremony all together and lies in a cavern in the back of Priderock, in the shadows. Resting one paw over the other and resting her battle scared head down upon them. She was one of the first to turn against her mother Zira. And in the closing stages she watched her own mother fall into the raging waters of the flooded gorge. There was nothing she could do. Vitani always had mixed feelings about her mother. At one moment she would stand by her side and at others she would think her completely foolish. Like the time Nuka was killed, it was then Vitani had second thoughts of her own mother. While lost in thought it's at that moment Vitani spots a small grey mouse scattering across the rocky ground. She smirks and smashes her paw down on it and grabbing its tail before lifting it up to her face.

"Life's not fair, is it?" She glances over at Kovu who walks around the corner towards her, stands and watches as the little mouse escapes and runs away. Vitani gives out a long dull sigh which is quickly interrupted—

"Vitani, I didn't see you at the ceremony." Vitani raises her head from her paws and looks at her brother. His dark fur and black Maine the spitting image of his adopted father Scar. He had; everything. He was going to be king, what more could he ever want?

"Is that what you call it now? Your _grand _ceremony as Prince," Vitani mocks and rolls her eyes, lays back down and ignores her brother's optimism. She misses the way they used to fight all the time and joke around with the angry alligators in the Outlands. "I know you're sad about mother but; look at this:" Kovu turns and stares out at the sundrenched Pridelands before them. He takes a deep breath of fresh air before continuing: "We're home."

The Pridelands were surely a magnificent sight, especially from the top of Priderock. The way the sun reflects off the grasslands and taints the whole land orange. The way the little clouds hazily fly across the sky. Even when it rained the Pridelands were a place of outstanding beauty, no two mornings ever been the same. A flock of pelican birds fly over a large gorge as the gazelles rush past under them. Acadia evergreen Tree's cover the land across the tall grass as far as the eye could see. It's no doubt the land itself was a living body. Always moving and changing protected by the Circle of Life; the perfect balance.

After the dawn passes, the sun is now soaring in the uppermost parts of the sky radiating down on the Savannah. Most of the Lions and Lioness' are resting or sleeping in the shades of trees. Rafiki however, the wise baboon and the Pride's shaman, is in his Baobab tree. Friend of the lion king, he dances around his tree, and chants a song.

"Peace at last," Rafiki is pleased the Pridelands peace is restored. And showing his happiness he bounces and swings around his tree while singing cheerfully. With a bit of Upendi, Everything turned out fine. Rafiki's home hasn't changed since the day he arrived in the Pridelands. They are small Baobab fruits littering the floor, some half broken others in a heap. Rafiki's staff is resting on the trunk of the tree where he draws paintings of things to happen or events what have happened. Rafiki's _bowl, _which is a large turtle shell, rests in the middle of the tree house. Then unexpectedly a papaya fruit dangling from one of the branches falls to the floor. A sudden gust of wind snapped it from its perch. Rafiki glances over his shoulder at the orange fruit. Knowing what to do, he scoops up some of the juice from inside it and silently drops it into his bowl. The wise Rafiki stares down into it long and hard while breathing deeply.

"What is this?" he asks himself rhetorically and gasps before proceeding to dab and paint something on the trunk of his treehouse.

The afternoon quickly comes and the lion king's duty is never finished as Zazu, the king's majordomo, soars through the skies to bring an overdue morning report. He perches himself in front of the king and bows.

"Sire; there's trouble at the watering hole." Zazu looks up at the king who nods in approval understanding what Zazu's on about and then follows him to the epicentre of the problem. Their short journey through the savannah takes them towards the main watering hole, the largest in all the Pridelands. Whilst walking the least of Simba's worries was this. He was worrying more about accepting the new lionesses into the Pride. When finally reaching the watering hole, an adolescent buffalo is resting in the blue waters. Claiming the waters as his own and not contributing the water with the other animals of the Pridelands.

"Basi, when will this end?" Simba shouts over to the young buffalo from the side of the watering hole.

"The watering hole is for everybody to share equally," Basi grunts in anger as he hears Simba speaking down to him. Basi is the son of Boma and both of them were stubborn selfish buffalos. But Simba like his father before him wants to uphold the balance of everything in the Pridelands. Zazu steps forward, next to the king and monitors the situation. The young buffalo could easily give Simba a tough fight. But Basi knows better, he can't fight the king himself. He just snorts, and walks off knowing enough is enough, without saying another word more he departed. You could nearly feel the anger of the beast as he stomps off. The steam snorting out the young buffalo's large nose. "He never learns," Zazu toots at Simba expressive that their work is finished here. Zazu flies off and Simba lowers his head downwards to take a lengthy drink from the watering hole. He hasn't had a period to relax since the defeat of Zira. Only the daily struggles of animals misbehaving now obscure his path. He was overworked and he knew it, but for the sake of everyone, he had to keep going. The balance of all things had to be kept in perfect harmony. Like his father Mufasa and his Grandfather did before him. It's only then that this occurs to Simba: he must teach Kovu to find his place in the Circle of Life.

"She'll be fine," Kiara reconsolidates Kovu with an affectionate nuzzle. Kovu is worried deeply about his older sister. He worries the death of Nuka and Zira may have changed her for the worse. Together and princess and the prince lay together inside the cosy lion's den. Inside of Priderock where all the lions sleep, it now remains empty. The majority of the other lionesses were elsewhere enjoying the afternoon sun.  
Kiara continues trying to get her love not to worry any longer, the strong dark lion Kovu just sighs. Kiara looks out to see some of the lioness' which were previously devoted to the Outlands. Now they walk among the Pride with little worry or care. The Pride was now strengthened, strong than ever before and the fighting is now over: This is what Kiara was now attempting to explain to her mate. Kovu needs to understand that it could take time before everyone fully settles into Simba's pride. But their moment is suddenly interrupted—

"Kovu! Kiara!" Timon and Pumbaa suddenly gallop on in. Timon sitting precisely on the top of Pumbaa's large snout. Kiara looks over at them and smiles,  
"After long consideration, we've decided to take a vacation!" Timon grins toothily at the couple laid in the cave. "We're heading to go see Timon's Ma and Uncle Max at the Oasis." Pumbaa concludes,  
"Precisely," Timon agrees, spins around' and walks onto Pumbaa's back.  
"Tell Simba we're gone; okay?" He says more seriously looking over his tiny meerkat shoulder. And with that the two acquaintances are off again galloping off into the beaming midday sun wanting to return only when all the new lions of the Pride settled down and the tension has drastically lowered. Afterwards Kiara stands up and extends her body to stretch. Knowing she won't be able to convince Kovu that everything is okay, that leaves only one alternative.  
"Maybe _I_ should speak to Vitani," She glances over at Kovu, he just smiles warmly in agreement.

Parraral to these events, delicately brushing his fingers across the tree-trunk of his home. Rafiki paints a distinguishing shape on the wall of his Baobab home. Dabbing his finger in the fruits juice when it dry's. Without even thinking he continues to draw. When eventually finished: He stands back to gaze upon what he's painted before anxiously seeing what is soon to be.  
"There is another cub."

**End of Episode ****I**


	2. All that the light touches

Author: Daggermouth  
**Message from the Author:** Recommended you have decent knowledge about all the Lion King canon characters.

**Lion King 4****  
****Book One – The Successor and the Warning**

**Chapter: II – All that the Light Touches.  
**  
The Peaceful Pridelands continue to shiver alive throughout the roaring daylight. Both departing from the lion's den; Kiara and her love Kovu have gone opposite ways. Attending to himself: Kovu is walking through the lush flourishing land to his favourite watering hole. A small purified pond surrounded by a few palm trees which bend over the water and reflect in its lucid ripples. Kovu was having second thoughts of letting Kiara talk to his sister. Wondering how they're getting along Kovu stretches his head down to the water and licks at the still water taking a lengthy drink. Watching the ripples in the water Kovu watches them glide silently to the other side of the watering hole, it's only then his eyes meet that of another lioness also drinking from the water. A lioness with green eyes and creamy-light fur, he remains speechless as their eyes meet. After finishing her refreshing drink the lioness walks around the watering hole towards the silent Kovu. Squinting her green eyes at the new prince she takes a second look at him.

"We have the same eyes," the lioness breaks the silence and Kovu raises his head towards her bewildered by her sudden comment. Time rapidly passes from the watering hole and the day rolls on into the late hours. Zazu is soaring high above the Pridelands. Taking solace in being able to see everything from high above. His orders from the king stay explicable: find Kovu. Looking diagonally across the lively land he glides down lower, flying towers the watering hole. As he glides down he watches Kovu in deep discussion with another lioness. But suddenly swooping down gracefully to the bright watering hole, Zazu disrupts their discussion, "Good evening, apologizes for the interruption," Zazu says kindly bowing spreading his two wings out wide as he does. Without hesitation Zazu explains his orders; the king would like to see Kovu alone at the summit of Priderock. After finishing the long conversation with the nameless lioness Kovu is swiftly leaded by Zazu away from the glittering watering hole, "You never told me your name," Kovu asks, looking over his shoulder curiously; giving her name she beams warmly and watches Kovu run after Zazu into the brilliant twilight.

Looking upon his well earned kingdom, Simba stiffly sits at the top of Priderock. Taking a deep breath of fresh clean air remembered standing here all those years ago with his father. Only the event with Basi made Simba remember that he had to pass on his legacy. Mufasa had taught Simba everything about being a strong king; he only wished he could have spent more time with his father. "You wanted to see me;" Kovu says nervously sitting down next to the king. Zazu glides down infront of Simba's paws, bows, and then takes off once more leaving the two lions unaccompanied. Unbeknown to Kovu, he was about to hear a second tale from the past: "Kovu;" Simba pauses only to take another quiet calm breath, "I'm going to tell you a story, about how eight of us went out together and only seven of us came back—"

'The smell of clean air blows freshly throughout the foliage of land as lively cub runs out onto the end of Priderock. The cub is Simba, the prince of the Pridelands. Today is the day he and his friends can go to investigate the Daggermouth Gorge. Excited, Simba has been looking forward to the journey for an extremely long time. It's the only occasion his friends can all get together like this. Since some of his friends reside in far away outlining Prides. Simba watches the Pridelands from the end of Priderock: watching the movement of the Gazelles rushing around, the birds flocking from the watering hole. The enthusiastic Simba then runs down onto the lush grass running off ahead of his father to find his friends. Simba's friends, seven cubs in all: His best familiar friend Nala and her younger premature brother Mheetu with his pale, almost white fur. Malka with the small parts of black fur on both his ears. Tojo with his light coloured eyes and small blue birds, which he cares for, mothers and were given to him by the Great Spirit herself. Kula, who enjoys eating more than anything else. Tama, the oldest of all the cubs, both older and wise. And finally Chumvi, the dark furred cub, the real daredevil of the group always daring his friends and adventuring where he shouldn't. Eight cubs in all. The eight cubs had already _misplaced_ Zazu, who was suppost to be accompanying them.  
"C'mon guys let's go!" Chumvi the vaguely dark cub runs forward, wanting to get to the gorge as soon as possible. At the back of the group Simba walks with Nala and her younger just-recently born brother Mheetu. Simba is boasting at how many Hyenas' he could chase off. "Wow Simba, that's really brave," Mheetu says clearly fascinated, Simba frowns, he was expecting that response from Nala herself, but Nala just laughed at her brother's remark and rubs his little head with her paw. She would do anything to protect him. Mheetu's fur is almost white and his bright brown eyes. While all the cubs are following Chumvi towards the gorge, Kula scurries around for food pawing at the soil; she is joined by Tojo.  
"Look at the lover birds over there," Tojo says looking over at Malka and Tama walking in sync. Kula was too occupied searching for food to look up. Without watching where she is going Kula rushes forward but suddenly trips, rolling forwards in the dust she stops right at the side of a gorge. "We're here," Chumvi says as he and Tojo rush forward to help Kula up, the eight cubs then stand in a line to glance across the gorge. The haphazard gorge cracks diagonally in the ground itself, one of the greatest cracks in all the Pridelands. At the end of the gorge is a wooden dam, constructed of large logs strung together. Ominously the cubs march down into the gorge, Nala remains close to Mheetu so he doesn't plummet into the cavernous gorge. One behind the other they eventually stride into the shadow of the gorge, now like two towering rocky walls the sides of the Daggermouth gorge enclose them. "It's so big," Tojo gawps, "Yeah; like Kula's appetite," All the cubs laugh at Chumvi's joke; Kula gives a cheeky grin at him. Afterwards the cubs investigate the gorge. But Tama looks more anxious, she has to tell him today. "Nala my paws hurt," Mheetu nudges his older sister, but Nala just gasps when she gazes up at the dam. A massive wall of logs at the end of the gorge. While the cubs are staring at the wall of logs Tama rushes over to Malka. He looks over at her smiling affectionately. At that instant, they look into each other's eyes; her eye's gazing deeply into Malka's orange eyes: "Hey," She pauses and smile's finally building up the courage to say it:  
"Malka, I Lo—" Suddenly Tama's words are cut short at the sound of wood creaking and breaking. All eight cubs look over to the dam, as some water begins leaking out. Then huge jets of water blast out of the wood. The dam begins to break, pieces of wood smashing apart. Then a log from the very peak of the dam is strangely pushed from its perch and falls downwards smashing against the other logs and breaking them to bits. Suddenly the entire dam starts falling apart splintering in all directions. Much to the shock of all eight cubs in the waters destructive path.  
"Run!" Simba shouts as the dam breaks apart and the water rushes forward towards them. Nala quickly pushes Mheetu onto her back as the cubs run for their lives. The water gains speed as the dam fully breaks apart now, and the water crashes against the tall walls of the gorge. As Chumvi and Kula rush ahead, Simba stops and checks on everyone behind himself. His eyes widen as the site of the water was magnificent and deadly. As Nala catches up with the little Mheetu on her back, Simba starts running once more next to his best friend. The Daggermouth Gorge had no sign of ending, and neither did the water, which was quickly rushing towards them more and more. The sound of the water crashing against the various rocks along the gorge behind them was ringing in the cubs ears. Their small legs getting tired as it starts catching up to them…  
"Get to higher land," Tojo yells looking in front of them at a bunch of various tree dotted in the Gorge. For the cubs, they are a life saver. Simba looks to his left seeing Nala struggling to keep up with her little brother Mheetu on her back.  
"C'mon!" Simba encourages her; this time not looking back at the water looming over them. The cubs getting sprinkled with water droplets now the wave of water was so close to them. Chumvi is the first to reach the acacia tree's and lends a paw to Kula as she rushes up to grab it. The two of them then pull up Tojo and Malka. But behind them: Tama and even further back than that: Simba, Nala and Mheetu lagging behind the rest. Mheetu knowing he is slowing down his sister jumps off her back and starts to run himself. The three cubs run together. Meanwhile Tama jumps up into a second tree next to the one the other cubs are in. She looks back to see Simba, Nala and Mheetu running for their lives. Their legs running as fast as they could carry them. They eventually reach a third and final tree, Nala pushing Mheetu up before she and Simba climb up the thin tree just as the water crashes down around them slamming into all three trees with great impact. By now the water has was shallower from the start of its journey. But the current was still strong enough to shake the thin trees. One of the trees begins to snap, and creak, breaking apart because the water was so violent. The tree Tama is on gradually starts to fall into the aggressive water. She climbs further up and hangs onto a branch over the waters current.  
"Give me your paw!" Nala reaches over to Tama from her tree. But suddenly the centre tree also starts crumbling. Nala clings onto the branch she's on, holding on for dear life. Then suddenly the little Mheetu slips from the tree and loses his grip on it. His two back paws now dangling over the rushing river. Nala looks over her shoulder, "Mheetu!" She gasps and goes to try and help him. But is stopped; "Nala! Don't leave me!" Tama shouts from the other side. As Nala watches Simba try to pull Mheetu up, he's just not strong enough to lift the cub. Nala is faced with an impossible choice. She can save Mheetu and watch her friend Tama fall into the water to be swept away. Or she can lose Mheetu, her only brother. As time for her seams to slow down as she decides who to save. The other four cubs on the stable tree, Chumvi, Tojo, Kula and especially Malka all watch as Nala rushes back to help Mheetu. Tama screams as her tree gives way. She falls with it into the unforgiving waters. "Nooooo!" Malka screams, he is powerless to do anything as his hope, his future and best friend Tama is swept away along with the tree. Nala helps lift Mheetu up onto their tree in floods of tears. She looks behind her to see Tama already gone. Only the screams of Malka rival that of the water now as it begins to slow and get calmer. Nala in her grief hugs Mheetu tightly. The water ultimately gets shallower and calms, the cubs can begin to climb down onto dry land. Malka hastily runs over to Nala in anger,  
"You should have saved _her_!" He roars stridently almost brought to tears. Nala apologizes but Malka just pushes her away and runs off down the gorge in anticipation that Tama shall be there. The remaining cubs slowly return to Priderock through the shallow water and back up the way they came. Each knowing deep inside themselves; Tama was gone. Mufasa the Lion King at the time was furious when he heard. Immediately he sent a search party out to the Gorge to locate the missing Tama. Zazu also joins the search party hovering above the Gorge to spot for anything suspicious. Mufasa cannot then apologize enough to everyone for the incident. Most of the cubs involved remain huddled at Priderock for awhile as all the lionesses discuss the tragedy. It all happened so sudden to the cubs. Nala is reconsolidated by everyone; no one blames her for Tama getting washed away. Even Malka realises it wasn't her fault; he was one of the first to head back home. Malka is the only cub of the eight who doesn't live in the proximity of Priderock, but in an Outlining Pride further north. Those last haunting words Tama said to Malka before the dam collapsed he shall never forget. He just wished he could have heard the full sentence. While Daggermouth Gorge is searched most of the other cubs now sadly walk home alone, leaving Mufasa and Simba to anxiously pace back and forth, waiting for any news of the missing Tama.'

"—Tama was never found;" Simba concludes his story on the very zenith of Priderock: "Daggermouth Gorge dam was rebuilt, the waters filled back up, then Zira was swept away the same way;" Kovu listens attentively then gazes down to the rocky ground. No matter how stronger lion he is Kovu is suddenly overcome with grief, mourning his mother's death for the first time. Some tears fall from his deep green eyes. Finding the moment almost awkward Simba finally steps forward to continue: "Kovu, I'm going to tell you something my father once told me: All what the light touches, is our kingdom..." As he explains this Kovu glances up, looking at the sun reflect across the Pridelands. His hazy eyes wiped from the tears he finds the beautiful sight surprisingly calming. His woe's and fears suddenly drained from him. The land itself tinted bright yellow. It was so peaceful and mesmerizing to him. "As king, it will be your responsibility to uphold the balance. To maintain the Circle of Life, as my father did before me;" Simba explains, after the long discussion the sight astounded Kovu so deeply he's decided to reside at the peak of Priderock. There was so much he had to learn of becoming king, all this to come and so much to learn. But as the future king laid there watching the twilight sunset he was thinking about what the lioness Sarafina had told him back at the watering hole. Her words ringing fear deep into his very soul.

**End of Episode ****II**


	3. Warnings from the past

**Author: Daggermouth****  
****  
Lion King 4****  
****Book One – The Successor and the Warning.**

**Chapter: III – Warnings from the Past.**

It's midday and it doesn't take long for the new lioness' to intermingle inside Simba's Pride. Together they're hunting together and sleeping in the baking hot sunlight. Its midday But in the shadow of Priderock in her cavern, grunting and drifting among naps, the lioness Vitani has resided in the same spot since she and the other lioness' united with Simba's pride. As Vitani lays there and rolls over she catches the glimpse of Kiara stood in the cavern with her,  
"Kiara?" Vitani moans in surprise with her gruff voice and sits up inelegantly, Kiara stands there in the cavern acting brave knowing what the lioness is like, she finally reply's,  
"You're not glad we're all as one again?" Kiara smiles warmly but it doesn't affect the dim expression on Vitani's face. "I'm glad. But once, era's ago: I was the chosen princess," Vitani looks right at Kiara now; Kiara frowns, knowing Vitani is not lying, Kiara immediately asks to know further about her; Vitani expresses how it was years and years ago but then refuses to explain anymore and finally leaves her spot in the shadow of Priderock. Afterall Vitani was the first to turn against her mother Zira, but before the two lionesses can continue chatting; Vitani has already strolled off. Once she was part of her mother's plot to destroy Kiara. It's understandable she must require more time to coexist in Simba's Pride. Wanting more answers Kiara rushes to find the wise but enthusiastic baboon Rafiki. Running through the grassland and not stopping, running for the old Baobab tree, one of the oldest trees in the Pridelands.

Far away in the remoteness, past gorges and deserts: The sparkling cerulean rivers flow magically through the corridors of flourishing tree's, bushes and hedges. This jungle was alive with the sounds of the wildlife coexisting in the Circle of Life. An enormous waterfall is the central landmark of this beautiful Oasis, its waters blasting down in the purified lakes below. Beneath the waterfall, the fervent meerkats shout and dance, at the centre of the celebrations are Timon and Pumbaa;  
"Timmy," Timon's Ma shouts and rushes towards him for a firm mother hug. Giving an embarrassed smile Timon hugs her back, getting acquainted with his family once more. They've been gone for quite some time with all the hustle with babysitting Kiara and defeating Zira. Together the energetic meerkats rejoice and enjoy themselves.  
"Hakuna Matata;" Pumbaa smiles gulping down a crunchy light worm from the ground. The celebrations continue without hesitation. Timon decides to skate halfway down the magnificent waterfall, giving a wail of enjoying as he slides down the water and splashes into the water below. This is closely followed by Pumbaa who creates an enormous splash when landing in the water, everyone gets soaked by the wave of water but all laugh soon after. Together they enjoy the peace of the Pridelands once again; But unbeknown to them, in the gloom of the undergrowth a threatening creature watches, a pair of bright yellow piercing eye's gaze upon Timon and Pumbaa. In the creatures tight and deathly grip, Uncle Max tries to struggle himself free.

Nala extends her body and stretches outwards. Since the ceremony she's being talking with her mother Sarafina and with her help trying to get the new lioness' to coexist in their Pride. Nala has been training them about the best hunting grounds, and all about the Pridelands. Since the exile of Zira and her family, many lionesses have forgotten to hunt in such lush environments. While in the outlands they just scraped for food and got increasingly desperate. She hadn't seen Simba in awhile and wanted to spend some time with him once again. The night was quickly closing in, eventually spotting her love Simba sat on the projection rock which pokes out from Priderock. She walks up Priderock to greet him,  
"Hey," she smiles like she did when she was younger, Simba smiles back as his wife comes to lie down next to him. Immediately they begin nuzzling eachother lovingly. Finally together they can relax and look upon the night, the peaceful still land, the animals swaying to sleep in their dens and nests. But most importantly the stars can come out, twinkling in the dark sky. Looking up at the sky filled with wondrous white stars, Nala leans over to give Simba a cheeky lick on the cheek, Simba sigh happily as the two of them look up at the romantic sky,  
"When you were gone; I looked up at the stars, and thought of you," Nala say's in deep thought. Simba sits up and realises he did exactly the same, that was until he tried to forgot about his past. Together they remain laid in the night, talking to eachother like never before, under the stars.

After the long celebration at the waterfall was over; Timon and his friend Pumbaa are walking together side by side, separated from the other meerkats they're still joking and laughing, enjoying their time. All the other meerkats are now resting high in the trees in their little hammocks swinging silently in the treetops. The last sunbeams before night gleam through the gaps in the canopy of trees reflecting off the night sky. The two acquaintances take a long deserved rest in the bubbling Jacuzzi Lake. Resting their aching selves and sighing happily; their Jacuzzi moment is soon interrupted suddenly by Timon's ma comes running downhill towards them;  
"Timon come quick, its Max!" The two of them pursue her through the jungle brushing branches and ferns out of their path. They find Uncle Max laid in the middle of a circular opening surrounded by tall trees, Max is not moving a limb. Timon rushes forwards to help his uncle up, Pumbaa looks around nervously, sensing a trap, looking worried;  
"So, I have your attention," A slimy voice echoes around them. The slivering voice having elongated hisses while speaking. Pumbaa looks around frantically trying to discover where the dark toned voice is hissing from. But nothing can be seen accept the overgrowth of tree's. The voice eventually fades away with a high-pitched snigger; leaving the group with Max. Asking if he is alright, Timon's holds his Uncle up, Pumbaa gently waves a palm leaf above max to give him some air. He awakes, bewildered and weak; coughing and not fully opening his eyes. Timon and his Ma look at eachother in utter worry.  
"Looks like our vacation is cut-short pal," Timon looks at Pumbaa troublingly. It's the first time he's been this serious in a long time. After long questioning of Uncle Max, he claims to remember nothing of the event; everyone can't help but think this is a warning, someone or something is wanting their undivided attention, Timon climbs up onto Pumbaa's warthog snout, with one last look to confirm is Max will be fine, they head off through the dark of night, back through the gorges and cold night deserts, heading back to Priderock to bring the news of a dire warning.

The shivering Pridelands grow cold; the wind dies down a nothing more than a whisper, the lioness are sleeping in the Priderock's den for warmth with plenty of space for all the new lionesses. Only a few refuse to sleep now: Simba and Nala sat nuzzling together at rocky projection of Priderock. Vitani who wonders the dark of night unaccompanied and Kiara still searching for answers finally reaches the treehouse of the wise Rafiki. Brushing through one more plain of grass she darts into the opening and looks up at the tall ancient Baobab tree. The stars in the sky looked magically when placed in the backdrop of the tree itself. Kiara doesn't need to call his name before the eccentric baboon reveals himself. He jumps around and beckons her inside his home, Kiara uses her claws to quickly climb up into the tall tree effortlessly; she was taught well. She walks slowly through some leaves into his home for the first time. Many fruits were hanging from the branches of the tree all neatly arranged in lines, the wooden floor of the treehouse was littered with half eaten fruits and juicy paint splashes. Rafiki's staff rested on the bulky truck of the tree. Before Kiara could say anything, Rafiki the wise already knew the answer to her nervous question. Putting an arm around her and waving his other hand through the air he finally points across to the trunk of his tree which ran through the centre of his home, there rested a freshly drawn painting of a small cub. Kiara squinted at it finding the painting strangely familiar. Rafiki, with a grin, swings with both arms from a dumpy tree branch.  
"Vitani has lived here before; the Pridelands were her home era's before you was even born Kiara; she was someday banished and exiled from her home out into the outlands along with all her family, forced from her home as only a cub. All because of her mother's—" Rafiki abruptly pauses his speech. Looking out at the flat Pridelands the wise mandrill see's a gloomy lioness in the distance clawing away some foliage and undergrowth. Kiara slowly puts her paw upon the painting feeling strangely miserable and not understanding why. She rapidly turns back and rushes back down the large Baobab tree; running off into the night to find her father. Kiara has uncertainties: her father had certainly never told her this, looking for the answers she so desperately wants. Rushing to Priderock, almost eccentric without the sleep she needs. The adrenalin kicking in, she keeps going. Perhaps offering to talk to Vitani for her mate was the worst decision to have made. Questions flow through her head but all shall be answered soon as she rushes into the silent midnight.

**End of Episode ****III**


	4. The family tree

**Author: **Daggermouth**  
****  
Lion King 4****  
****Book One – The Successor and the Warning.**

**Chapter: IV – The Family Tree.**

The serene hours of darkness roll onwards; still perched upon the end of Priderock, Simba and Nala lay cuddled to eachother both in their own thoughts. Together they reminisced about their past experiences, never before talking so sincerely about how they missed eachother, on that fateful starry night: they promised never to depart each other's sides again. Eventually after many hours together, Nala sits up gracefully and smiles as she nuzzles her mate goodnight, enjoying the time she's had tonight. Simba watches his wife saunter off into the lion's den for several hours of well deserved sleep. Simba decides to stay just alittle whilst longer, for reasons unknown to him; he wanted to stay gazing beneath the bright stars. Simba enjoys the quietude for a moment; a king's duty is never truly finished. Gazing at the twinkling stars, the little white lights hanging magically in the black of night, taking a deep breath Simba remembers the times he laid beneath the stars with his own father Mufasa. Simba smiles to himself, reminiscing in happier days and remembrance of his father. That fateful night; Simba finally realised what it truthfully takes to be a king. Simba thought he could swathe his past through laughter and enjoyment. But his father taught him a lecture he will never forget. Meanwhile not so faraway: Dashing through the tall grass which surrounds Priderock; running her upmost fastest now, Kiara eventually reaches the fabled Priderock; taking a moment to herself to catch her breath, she's relieved to notice her father laid comfortably on the end of Priderock. Abruptly calling out to her father and running up to join him atop the furthest most point of the throne. Simba's thoughts are intervallic as his daughter lies beside him. For a brief moment there's silence, as night turns to its darkest hour: Kiara gathers her thoughts as Simba looks out at his kingdom. They rest just slightly; knowing she has a many questions to be answered, she starts at the beginning:  
"Daddy, Zira was exiled to the Outlands before I was born, but why;" Simba's eyes widen worryingly, sudden flashbacks of the past flood his mind. Recurring lost memories of a dreadful act which lead to the separation of the Pride and the shadowy image of a long forgotten cub. Kiara suddenly realises her question has stunned her father and doesn't continue; instead she crosses her paws over and rests her head upon them, gazing out at the darkened Pridelands and then up at the starry sky. Trying to pick out shapes in the stars like old times. Resting her eye's for only a minute Kiara closes them slowly.

All the lion's and lioness' are sleeping; accept for one figure of a gloomy lioness which creeps across the grassland. Vitani sneaks through the night, glancing over her shoulder occasionally, she was looking for something; something important to her. She continues scurrying about the Pridelands. Scratching at the ground; she's in the correct place. Trying to find something important to her, something old and important to her, she dashes forwards and discovers a cave covered in old tree branches and foliage. Clawing away at the undergrowth with her large claws, she drags them out and away from the cave to reveal a previously hidden entrance. Vitani look's down into the cave, there is revealed a narrow passage winding down into a bottomless darkness; Vitani enters the cave without uncertainty and marches forward into the dark cave. Her paw echo in the cave as it winds downwards, Vitani is not scared of the dark, and her courage is endless. Just like the darkness within the cave, Vitani keeps marching forward not hesitating even the slightest; eventually after marching through the pitch dark the sound of flowing water can be heard gushing at the bottom of the long tunnel. Eventually Vitani reaches the end of the tunnel which opens up into a vast cavern. On one side of the cavern's haphazard walls a large waterfall blasts water into a small lake, the source of the waterfall trails off into another dark section of the cave. On the far side of the cavern another tunnel leads off into an unknown location. In the roof of the cave are small holes where sunbeams of light would shine through in the daytime illuminating the whole cave-like room. Moss covered rocks litter the cave, placed around the cavern. Vitani walks into the cave; this place was known to her when she was just a cub. So many memories here, this is the only place she can truly feel at peace. Walking around the cave she smiles at the waterfall as it splashes down into the lake below her. Vitani's turns her gaze down to look at her reflection in the sparkling water. Been banished has affected her in more ways than one. Looking back at her dismal reflection the Outlands have changed her even in appearance. Vitani sighs to herself, walking around once more for the final time Vitani slowly approaches one of the rocky walls, the most important part of the cave. Vitani looks upwards at a large carving upon one of the tall walls of the cave. Vitani's Gazes sadly at the drawing, carved into the very rock itself. Knowing exactly what the carving is, when she was a cub she wished to show her younger brother Kovu this carving, then she realises that now, she _can _show her brother Kovu the carving. There's nothing stopping her from bringing him here now, Vitani's thoughts are suddenly interrupted. Her ears prick up at the slightest sound other than that of the roaring waterfall. Hearing the clatter of a tiny pebble overturned echoing across the dim cavern walls, Vitani turns to look over her shoulder; she's no longer alone.  
"What do you want Baboon?" Vitani groans intrepidly rolling her eyes at the sudden appearance of Rafiki. Rafiki saw Vitani in the distance from his Baobab tree; it becomes clear he has followed her down into the cave. Noticing Vitani had no fear clambering down into the darkness of the cavern he parts some words of advice to the lonely lioness:  
"Brave animals know when to be afraid," Rafiki grips his shaman staff loosely while standing perfectly upon one of the moss covered boulders. It was Rafiki who tried to hide this cave with all the foliage and tree branches, but why? Rafiki watches the waterfall; entranced by its waters roaring down into the water below, Vitani just sigh's giving little reaction to the wise shaman,  
"I told _him_ that once," Rafiki suddenly explains, Vitani's eyes widen at that comment and she darts around shocked, only to see Rafiki has swirled off into the shadows of the cave. Little waves of water brush up against her front paws, Rafiki had gone, leaving Vitani in the cave, thinking back at old times, when she was cub living in the Pridelands, she came here all the time. This was the hide-out she found as a cub with her brother Nuka, Afua and one other cub. The cub Rafiki just mentioned to her, Vitani looks around, seeing the cave merely rotted now, damaged and withered. Turning to stare at her reflection one last time, for once her dim expression changes, she remains sulking at the water's edge; alone.

After their brief talk, Simba and his daughter departed from Priderock and journeyed into a still flat meadow. Both laid jointly on the grass gazing up at into the twinkling heavens. Kiara had missed lying under the stars with her father; as a cub she would always come here. The chirping of crickets flood the meadow with sound; with a reluctant sigh, Simba cannot directly answer her question, for that was the pact he made so very long ago. But perhaps he can show his daughter instead.  
"Look at the stars, the great kings of the past look down on us from those stars," As her father explains wisely Kiara looks up at all the stars, most are clamped together in groups. As the wise Simba continues Kiara comes to realise that the stars are a great big family tree in the sky, a web of their past history. She is always being guided by their light, she is never alone. Little white lights in the sky forever shining and never going out, a beckon to all lions and lionesses. The cub painted on Rafiki's tree wall: Perhaps he can found up there. Kiara realises all her answers are in the stars. Together father and daughter keep discussing the events of the past days, when Simba's Pride was almost torn apart. Then it accrues to Kiara that she hasn't slept for days, neither of them have. They could always sleep during the daylight hours, taking a snooze in the silhouette of an acacia tree. Her father was not as optimistic and soon heads back to Priderock to join his mate at the lion's den for a well deserved sleep. Simba's worries drifted away that night, all the pressures of a king suddenly seemed more controllable. Leaving Kiara to gather her thoughts; she is left alone in the meadow. But suddenly hears the rustling of the meadow's tall grass no sooner than when her father departed home. Getting up she sees a darkened Rafiki had appeared before her. Without the distraction of Vitani this time, Rafiki can conclude what he spoke back at his tree house. He says what he needed to say:  
"Vitani has lived here before; the Pridelands were her home era's before you was even born Kiara; she was someday banished and exiled from her home out into the outlands along with all her family, forced from her home as only a cub. All because of her mother's terrible actions, it's understandable she was one of the earliest wanting to return home against Zira; the cub you saw in the sketch I made was the one she loved throughout her time here in the Pridelands." Rafiki explains the full tale. He can tell her no more and no less; for that was the secret pact he made many long years ago. As Rafiki walks away knowing his job is done, Kiara smile's to herself, the majority of the lioness' questions were now answered. But one question remains hanging heavy on her heart: 'What terrible act did Zira commit to get banished?'

**End of Episode** **IV**


	5. Taka's Scar

**Author: **Daggermouth  
**Message from the Author:** Extended chapter, now the spiral of secrets can unfold. **  
****  
Lion King 4****  
****Book One – The Successor and the Warning.**

**Chapter: V – Taka's Scar.**

Two days previously to the long eventful night beneath the stars. Both departing from the lion's den; Kiara and her love Kovu have gone opposite ways. As the curious Kiara discussed Vitani's past. Meanwhile Kovu walked through the lush flourishing land to his favourite watering hole. A small purified pond surrounded by a few palm trees which bend over the water and reflect in its lucid ripples. Kovu was having second thoughts of letting Kiara talk to his sister. Wondering how they're getting along Kovu stretches his head down to the water and licks at the still water taking a lengthy drink. Watching the ripples in the water Kovu watches them glide silently to the other side of the watering hole, it's only then his eyes meet that of another lioness also drinking from the water. A lioness with green eyes and creamy-light fur, he remains speechless as their eyes meet. After finishing her refreshing drink the lioness walks around the watering hole towards the silent Kovu. Squinting her green eyes at the new prince she finally speaks:  
"We have the same eyes," the lioness breaks the silence and Kovu raises his head towards her bewildered by her sudden comment. Looking at his reflection in the bright blue waters, meeting eyes with the nameless lioness again, both of them having the same shade of green. Getting a close look the lioness examines him. Finding it mysterious that the lion before her looks exactly like the villainous Scar without having him as his real father. For the lioness knew Scar well, and she was indeed in the fight against Zira, leading the lionesses into conflict; and the old lioness has the battle-scars to prove it; but none compare to the scar across Kovu's right eye. Noticing her impulsive outburst has left Kovu surprised, she turns around, about to leave the watering hole without another word until Kovu calls out to her,  
"I got it from my mother," Clearly referring about the scar across his eye. Being more open to her then she first intended, glancing over her shoulder and giving a serious gaze, the lioness decides Kovu has to know the truth about his ancestors. She decides to tell him the story about a king, a prince, and a great enemy. "Kovu," She speaks with a hushed voice:  
"Let me tell you a tale: About the storms, the darkness and the scar which changed the face of Priderock for all time—"

'In the tale of two brothers, It was dark times; the Pridelands were suffering from an assault of heavy droughts, storms raged transversely the land but bring with them rain they did not. At the time, Ahadi was the proud Lion King, his bright green eye's glimmered in the dark haze of the Pridelands, and his thick black mane showed no signs of aging. Along with his mate Uru and their recently born cubs he attempted to govern the wilting lands. With the animals' getting increasingly agitated and desperate. All the animals are complaining about the shortage of water and food. The antelopes and zebras are blaming the giraffes, while the leopards are blaming the Cape buffalo,Boma, and his herd. The ostriches are worried about the hyenas, and Zuzu, who had appeared nearby, agrees with them. It was considered an omen, for a king to suffer droughts during his reign. Inside the lion's den Uru cradles her two boys, sheltering them in her dark brown fur from crashes of the harsh storms,  
"Shh my children; be still," She whispers to them peacefully, humming them a lullaby to help them calm. Ahadi pounces inside the lion's den, after working hard to maintain the order of the Circle of Life, he was looking progressively more worried with each passing day. Smiling down at Uru, he gazes at his two offspring: Taka and Mufasa. Both only so young, not even old enough to part a sole word. The air tasted foul; and sick with each day becoming far worse than the one before. After pondering for so long in the past days, it was finally time for Ahadi to make his choice.  
"Uru my darling, it's time for me to depart; I must find the end to this drought." A single sudden lightning bolt strikes the side of Priderock, creating a small incision in the monument. Originally it was to be Uru who was to find a new source of water, but it was decided to be a king's duty, and for her to look after her cubs. Uru gazes upwards slowly parting a tear and nuzzling Ahadi for perhaps the final time, he bows his head down towards his children and talks directly to Mufasa and Taka:  
"Stay safe my child, soon one of you shall be king to a better land." And with that Ahadi roared the call of his departure and ran into the stormy night fearlessly journeying off into lands yet unfamiliar.

As the years rolled onwards, Uru was forced to bring up the cubs Taka and Mufasa on her own. The droughts continued through all the land and signs or tales of Ahadi were non-existent. With everyone knowing little if he was still living. His son's had grown substantially. As brother's they were also the greatest of friends, growing up without a father was tough, but they got by, together far away from vicinity of Priderock the two played on the rolling logs of the Mog Forest.  
"Hey Muffy, watch this!" Taka grins as he balances atop one of the circular logs, only to slide off into a ditch of dirt. Mufasa cheekily laughs, but helps Taka back up on his paws. Heading deeper into the forest, Taka the darker furred cub examines the many creatures, from the Bushbabies upon the treetops to the Aardvarks of the undergrowth. Speaking of which, he was fairly hungry. Perhaps he can now give his brother that lesson in hunting he so desperately needs. The animals in the forest were easy pickings for lions, even for the cubs.  
"Stay low, to the ground," Taka whispers, lowering his body and drawing out his claws. Edging forwards slowly and quietly, Taka suddenly blasts upwards and pounces over another log. Mufasa suddenly hears the squeal of someone, dashing round to see Taka had pounced unexpectedly upon a female cub. Laughing loudly Mufasa watches his brother slowly clamper off the surprised cub, it is only then when their eyes meet. The cub introduces herself as Sarabi. Her brown eyes are deep and dark. Taka brushes himself off, blushes to himself and then apologizes.

From that day the three of them had many adventures inside the Mog Forest, one such time they journeyed off into the heart of the forest, and at the very centre saw a magical baobab tree twinkle and eliminate in the night hours. It was such a magical sight, Taka and Sarabi soon fell in love; each time they had adventures with Mufasa it only strengthened the relationship of Taka and Sarabi. Saving eachother many times, falling, running and exploring, so many childhood memories together, the three of them couldn't have being closer. Unfortunately sometime after Taka and Sarabi met, the Mog Forest remorsefully burned down during the driest day of the Pridelands drought, the sun set alight the many arid tree's which gathered and grown closely together. Many animals departed this life that night, including a large herd of elephants. The charred remains of the forest later became known as the Elephant Graveyard and the tree at the centre of the forest was destroyed, burned to a crisp.

Afterwards, the days rolled onwards as always, but one night was particularly rememberable for all of them, the sun was just setting upon the orange horizon; glittering twilight all across the sky. Taka picked a festal flower from the burned ruins of the Mog Forest; he was walking over to give it to his love Sarabi under the burning setting sun. But as he approached the cliff face where they're suppost to meet, Taka hears her talking, he darts behinds a boulder, peaking around he notices his brother Mufasa giving Sarabi a finer even more beautiful flower.  
"You ought' to tell your brother about us, we've been meeting here for awhile now," Sarabi smiles and gives Mufasa a lick on the cheek, much to Taka's disgust, in his revulsion he throws his flower on the floor and crushes it heartlessly under his murky paw. Taka's own brother, had been seeing her behind his back, Taka in fury was about to walk off, but then remembers his hunting training, purring it to use he suddenly in his rage he pounces over the boulder, and onto his brother. Smashing his paw into his brother's face, Sarabi squeals much like she did when they first met. From the smack Mufasa slides across the cliff and grabs onto the end with his claws, hanging on for dear life. Slowly slipping down the rocky haphazard cliff edge. Taka stands atop the cliff looking down on his brother who in sheer panic roars for help. Taka sighs, and helps his brother up from the cliff, only to be clawed back in the face. "Stop it!" Sarabi shout's for the first time being the source of their fighting; they both wanted _her_. She puts an end to the brother's fighting and was about to say something as the two cubs struggle in a heap, when the three cubs on the cliff edge suddenly hear a distant but important roar. It was coming from Priderock; Ahadi had returned.

Momentary forgetting their brawl under the sunset with Sarabi, the two brothers rushed home worried for news of their father, both eager to see Ahadi once more. They cannot barely remember him from their cubhood, memories of him faded in time. But no longer can they only have Uru as a mother, but a father too. It has being so long, they wanted to hear tales of their father's adventure's outside of the Pridelands. But when they eventually get home, it wasn't what they expected to witness, Ahadi was laid in the lion's den, he looked much older and had cuts across his face and was bruised in many places. Uru was worried sick and darted to her mate's side as he coughed weakly. Both brother's look worried, lying with him now, "Don't worry; Daddy's home," Ahadi manages to say before closing his eyes for rest. Uru looks after him, much like she did with Taka and Mufasa over the years, whatever Ahadi fought with out there, it certainly wasn't friendly. Some day's after Ahadi returned, so did the rain, the clouds exploded with hail and rain like never seen before, although it would be some time before the land itself repairs, the rain was most welcome to many. The Hippopotamus could finally soak in the waters, and the dodo's no longer need to conserve water. But the Lion King brought back somebody from his travels to help the Pridelands recover from these sinister times, a wise mandrill-baboon by the name of Rafiki; With a eccentric grin he joined the Pride. He became a Shaman, maintaining the balance of the Circle of Life, but most of all, helping Mufasa whim the mischievous acts of his brother Taka.

As another average night closes in, Rafiki comments to Mufasa and Taka who were sitting nearby; discussing past events, learning for the first time about Priderock and situation here. Taka certainly didn't get along with his father_or_his brother. Mufasa was going to be the next king and now that the drought has ended, perhaps the various animals' can live in harmony once more. Stretches out next to him and the two swiftly fall asleep. But Rafiki is awakened in the middle of the night. When he opens his eyes, he comes face-to-face with a spitting snake. A large purple snake with red strips along its scaly skin. The giant snake is poised and ready to strike, its fangs sticking outwards dangerously,  
"You shall not intervene!" The snake hisses, slivering towards Rafiki with a deadly look in its eye, it strikes its fangs towards him but Mufasa jumps in and promptly claws the snake away with little effort showing how brave he can be. Giving an elongated hiss the snake quickly slivers away in defeat but not before giving a outlandish, almost friendly look at Taka. In time, Sarabi fully confessed her love for Mufasa and Uru looked after Ahadi and treated his wounds; Ahadi makes a full recovery.

Ahadi's recovery quickly spread across the Pridelands inhabitants, it was at this time that Ahadi the lion king named that it is to be Mufasa who will be the next king and begins teaching Mufasa his place in the Circle of Life. Taka is comforted by his mother whenever he is upset, mostly he felt left out; Mufasa was always the favourite son. Sarafina came to Priderock, an orphaned young female cub; she approached Priderock and was gladly accepted into the Pride. Taka tried to conspire with Sarafina, trying to use her to make Mufasa jealous. She eventually made friends with Sarabi, the two of them because best friends; Taka was blissfully ignored as his anger and rage only grew deeper. But one attempt to embarrass Mufasa went a step too far...

It was one morning in the Pridelands, the blazing sun has risen up into the sky and the animals were beginning to awake. Taka friendly invited Mufasa to head out hunting for once in a long time; together again it was almost like old times. The now adolescent brother's head to one of the previously dried up watering holes, only to find a large buffalo is claiming it for his own. The Cape Buffalo Boma with a voice as deep as the rumbling earth was lying in the centre of the lake, Mufasa takes this chance to finally prove himself as king as Ahadi has taught him. Stepping forward boldly,  
"You must share the water with the other creatures, water is still scarce here," Mufasa swallows deep as the Buffalo Boma stomps his hoof in the water and gives out a loud snort. Clearly not wanting to share anything, Taka suddenly steps forward this time, giving out a loud roar,  
"Boma if you do not listen, you'll have to face Mufasa in combat!" Taka growls loudly, his villainous plan coming together nicely, enforcing the rules of the Pridelands, Mufasa will have no choice but to fight or be embarrassed infront of everyone. Mufasa refuses to fight, but Boma doesn't listen, with steam snorting out of his nostrils he charges for Mufasa horns prized forwards, he can only turn and run from the raging Buffalo. With no hope's of defeated him, Mufasa narrowly avoids Boma with agile speed, looking back to see only Taka laughing, increasingly the short-tempered Buffalo gets angrier, but since Boma can't catch with Mufasa he turns to go at his brother. Charging fast Taka's laugher is soon replaced by that of cries for help, Mufasa rushes to help his younger brother as Boma slashes his horns at Taka, the Buffalo has him backed into a corner, growling and stomping, showing no mercy, until the horn of Boma the Buffalo slashes across Taka's youthful face, he crumbles to the ground in an unmoving heap of dark brown fur. Mufasa rushes to his side just as Ahadi arrives at the watering hole, roaring at his upmost loudest at Boma and scaring the beast away. Taka was hurt badly; he looks up weakly; to see Sarafina and Mufasa's gazing down at him worryingly. Then Sarafina notices a large deep red scar across Taka's right eye. The scar he will carry for the rest of his life.

Ahadi was furious with Taka after the events at the watering hole. He lectured his son for hours that night in the lion's den, the night Taka got his new name. He shall be named it for the rest of his days,  
"You're no son of mine!" Ahadi roars and suddenly lashes out at his son, striking him across the face, making the large scar on his face more permanent and noticeable. Scar was born that night, inside of him a new hate was born, for Mufasa, for everyone. Ahadi seemingly disowns his own son, never again bothering to give his son attention. But Scar didn't concern himself; he had something bigger planned. He was quick to fall into hatred, with his new dark mark he ran away from his home to the Elephant Graveyard where he and Mufasa used to play in the elderly Mog Forest before it was all painfully scorched. There he meets three young hyenas for the first time; and is quick to forcefully make friends with them. Nobody notices that Scar was gone from Priderock, but the three hyenas: Shenzi, Banzi and Ed, schemed with Scar, creating dark plans of the heart to depose of Mufasa. Meanwhile Ahadi's private watering hole was mysteriously poisoned; Ahadi died almost immediately, his life cut short from his mate Uru. Everyone undoubtedly held Scar responsible for this treachery. Scar claimed to be innocent, he was at the Elephant Graveyard at the time of Ahadi's death and no facts ever proved him to be his father's killer, Scar walked free. But to this day no-one ever truthfully know's who killed Ahadi, or why they committed the appalling act. After many more lengthy days away planning dark dangers for his brother, the now heartless and hateful Scar returns home to visit Sarafina only to see Mufasa the newly crowned Lion King stood apex the end of Priderock with his new mate Sarabi, basking in the light while his forgotten brother Scar laid underneath in the shadows watching his brother with fresh hate. Putting his paw slowly upon his scar, that morning the darkness inside of him manifested itself, it's that day he vowed his revenge, the plans were made, the hyena's were prepared and vengeance will come. His brother had everything he ever wanted, he even got to spend more time with father, he got to be king and even found a loving mate, but little Taka got nothing, betrayed by his own brother, the promises made to him were always broken. But Taka was not that little cub anymore, now he was Scar, and now he sought only to tear down Mufasa. As all the different animals headed the calling as echoes upon the four winds, they gathered at Priderock for Mufasa's coronation, together they all chanted in devoted unison what would become Scar's parting words to his brother: "Long live the king...! Long live the king...! Long live the king...!"'

"—In the tale of Taka, more commonly known as Scar, monsters are made, not born." The lioness at the watering hole finally concludes her long tale to Kovu, Scar's adopted son. Kovu was almost brought to tears right there at the glittering palms watering hole, all he had being told was that Scar was truly a killer, but today, he saw another side to that tale. His adopted father was one innocent, pure of heart, even fun to be around. But the loss of love and betrayal drove him into darkness. Darkness he couldn't escape once rooted deep inside by others. But suddenly swooping down gracefully to the clear watering hole, Zazu disrupts their lengthy discussion,  
"Good evening, apologizes for the interruption," Zazu says kindly bowing spreading his two wings out wide as he does. Without hesitation Zazu explains his orders; the king would like to see Kovu alone at the summit of Priderock. After finishing the long conversation with the nameless lioness Kovu is swiftly leaded by Zazu away from the glittering watering hole, "You never told me _your _name," Kovu asks, looking over his shoulder curiously;  
"It's me from the story, I'm Sarafina," it becomes clear Sarafina grew old alone in the end but lived an incredibly good life here in the Pridelands. She beams warmly and watches Kovu run after Zazu into the brilliant twilight.

**End of Episode ****V**


	6. Zulu waterfalls

**Author: **Daggermouth  
**Message from the Author:** Everytime I upload a document it comes in one paragraph of text, So I've tried to Paragraph it correctly and split it apart. **  
****  
Lion King 4****  
****Book One – The Successor and the Warning.**

**Chapter: VI – Zulu Fall's.**

Once more the animals of this land did shiver awake, opening their eyes at the blistering sun, it started like another dawn marked by the clear blue morning sky. Porcupines awoke from their burrows and rushed around for an early eat. A morning storm brewed in the south and lightning raged on far away. The Silent Sun peaks its way over the horizon; Vitani the fearless finally emerges from the cave, which was special to her throughout her cub years. Squinting her gloomy thin eyes at the rising sun. It being huge and warm as it emerges over the dusty horizon. She's being in the cavern all night. Vitani doesn't welcome the new morning as the all-important stars temporally fade away in the blazing orange sky; she prefers the dark hours more. Today seemed extraordinarily and unusually warmer than the previous. A group of cheerful but importantly bright blue birds flutter past the lioness as just frowns and begins covering up the cave with the same foliage and undergrowth of the former night. Vitani could go many nights without respite or rest; she was obstinate; never letting anybody stand in her way. She needed to show her brother the immense carving inside on the cavern wall; the one she gazed at sadly for so long, She marches off towards Priderock in the remoteness of the awakening Pridelands.

The lionesses finally awake from the lion's den. They awoke late, leaded by an extremely weary Nala. The now larger group of Lioness' split up into their groups. Doti, a previous Outlander who joined the pride using the less-common nickname of Dotty because of a distinctive row of dots under her right eye runs with the leader of the pack Nala as she heads out swiftly to find her energetic daughter, it was time for the morning hunt. Nala dreamed of being a great huntress like Sarabi; who took down a whole male elephant alone in her prime. But with more lionesses in the pride joint from the Outland, it's becoming increasingly hard to control the hunts across the whole savannah. Rushing out into the open, she quickly discovers her optimistic daughter Kiara laid in a patch of tall grass. Nala grins and almost giggles noticing her daughter is just as restless as herself. Getting up Kiara gazes at her mother, the time for the morning hunt is dawning quickly, if they didn't act now they would miss all the early moving heards, and both lionesses knew it. After a brief discussion, they were about to scurry off with Doti, their claws drawn, their hunting instincts kicking in, when suddenly they spot another gloomy looking lioness alone. It was Vitani, Nala was about to leave without her alone, not wanting to talk, there was no time to waste, but Doti, the previous Outlander, calls out to her across the short distance,  
"Vitani, we need you here," turning her gaze over her muscular shoulder to see them, perplexed by the sudden comment. Vitani and Doti were both outlanders collectively; they know eachother especially well as friends. It's at that moment Nala, Kiara and Vitani meet on the outskirts of the Acacia plains, the three lionesses coming together for the first occasion since the merge. Nala was very sceptical and unconvinced about Vitani, but Doti greeted her warmly as did Kiara with a warm smile, the youngest of the lionesses she was blissfully unaware of Vitani's past. Afterall they could use all the claws they could get; hunting in the Pridelands is not effortless at daybreak. After a very brief meeting the four of them head out together in their group, and so their hunt began. During the hunt Nala was very sceptical about Vitani; afterall she did connive with her mother Zira, after the two of them were alone in the sallow grass, Nala confronts the previous Outlander,  
"I know it was you who started that fire to hurt Kiara," Nala snarls at Vitani as they approach the hunting ground; Nala see's everything that moves on the savannah, her watchful eye's never overlook events. Vitani says nothing in retaliation, but only regretfully remembers the time she set fire to the Pridelands in her mother's mad plans. Nala and Vitani join Kiara and Doti. Doti's lazy eye twitching in the sallow grass; together the four of them are ducked down, stalking the prey of gazelle. The heard had finally stopped and bunched closely and collectively, grazing, being blissfully unaware of the huntresses waiting beside them. But Vitani trips, her paw snapping a twig with a loud snap. The gazelle's raise their heads promptly up and rush off stotting off in a frenzy. Vitani is given disgusted looks,  
"I've never actually hunted before; okay?" Vitani admits sighing, an anxious look in her light sapphire eyes. As a cub she hunted the rats of the unforgiving Outlands, nothing more than easy pickings; Vitani may look strong and be good in fights, but she significantly lacks experience for the ability of hunting. She gazes around, moaning to herself, wrapping her tail around her for comfort.  
"You're a burden; we shouldn't of brought her," Nala yells angrily; saying nothing more and pouncing off on her lonesome with claws drawn, determined to finish the hunt even if she has to complete it alone. Leaving Vitani with a look of discussed. Kiara and Doti both sigh and comfort Vitani, showing her the ways of hunting, Kiara had not completed a full hunt either yet, but she learned nevertheless, passing on the knowledge. Vitani was too ruthless; she would rather dive in and attack then take a stealthier approach. While she would overpower the beasts, she wasn't sufficiently sly catch them for a clean hunt. She needed to stay low, to the ground, breathe quietly and remain silent at all times. After a quick discussion, and demonstration from Doti, they ran off to join with the queen.

Meanwhile, in the faint purple skies above everything Zazu flies across the heavens, dawn changes the colour of the sky itself, nothing was more great than seeing the magical Pridelands from above. and the majordomo was worried about the storm to the south raging in the distance. But even more worried about the heat of the morning, it was sweltering and not even midday thus far. Swooping below quickly to the ground and perching on a pointed rock, it was time to deliver his morning report; which to everyone accept him seemed pointless. Simba was still sleeping, Zazu steps inside the lion's den;  
"Sire?" He toots only to be greeted with a lengthy shrill roar, the king was snoring. Zazu sighs and bounces out of the lion's den; sitting back he watches the storm on the horizon, the lightning bolts striking the world can be seen even from Priderock. Zazu's never had such a sudden day off before, he enjoys nothing more than relaxing to himself however, perhaps there's a first time for everything, he sets off just an quickly as he came. Flying off towards his birdhouse home across the Zulu Falls, the biggest compilation of Waterfalls in all the Pridelands. Huge masses of water all blasting down in the Zuberi River, the greatest elongated river which flows beneath the waterfalls and then through and across the whole of the Pridelands.

Something suddenly catches Zazu's hawk-like eyes; the ferocious Rhino's threatening a lioness it was Nala, struggling to hunt on her own. Fighting off the Rhino's, striking her claws through the air, roaring loudly with all her sharp teeth showing. The Rhino's rush towards her, but Nala dashes out of the way, leaving them to smash through the rock she was trapped against not moments before. Nala runs, faster than light she dashes through the Pridelands, Zazu watches the events unfolding flapping his wings hard to catch up the fleeing lioness. The rhino's rage through the trail Nala leaves, unbelievably catching up to her with little effort. The queen stopping suddenly at the end of a large cliff, below her the many collective waterfalls make up the Zulu Falls, all blasting gallons of water into the Zuberi River. The waterfalls were a magnificent sight, and the roaring waters rivalled that of the loudest most powerful lion roar. Nala didn't want to fight; apparently she was intruding in the rhino's territory and didn't have time to protest against them very long. Zazu hovers above the scene, Nala trapped at the cliff's edge, below the Zulu Fall's never end into a misty pit below. Doing the only thing he can and acting quickly Zazu glides off to search for help in total panic and worry; regretfully leaving the queen as the rhino's once again corner Nala. The rhino's stomp their hoofs, surely they act not to harm Nala; but she is not so sure, Nala looks behind her and see's the numerous waterfalls below, falling would be certain death, the waters would never give chase for an escape. Thinking back to her cubhood, Nala remembers Tama suffering her fate in the Daggermouth gorge. Tama getting swept away without hesitation, water can be unforgiving, even more so than the rhino's which taunt with Nala on the cliff's edge. But unexpectedly help arrives, pouncing out of no-where the rhino's are caught off guard, hope fills Nala's heart once more as Vitani dives on the chief rhino scratching it's rough skin with her long claws. Roaring then jumping infront of Nala, in defence of her. Vitani didn't know how to hunt, but she surely knew how to fight, pouncing forwards to scare the small group of rhino's away, they retreat without hesitancy. Breathing deeply Vitani watches them leave, much to the shock of Nala: Vitani saved her, even after she raised her voice towards her, even after she thought Vitani to be a bad inside, perhaps she was wrong all along.  
"No thanks needed," Vitani growls lowly in relief and turns to face Nala, Kiara and Doti arrive soon after with reassured hearts. Kiara runs to nuzzle her mother and beams a warm smile. Doti cheers and smiles for the first time in a long while, Nala gazes over her daughters shoulder to see a enraged rhino charging back towards them with great speed, Nala's eyes widen the rhino roars piercingly and smashes straight into Vitani with its lengthy horn, both Vitani and the rhino fall off the cliff edge, while the rhino falls down into the misty pale pit underneath Vitani hangs onto the rocky cliff-face with her claws imbedded deeply into the rock. Hanging on tightly her two back paws dangling in midair, Vitani struggles to pull herself back up, Doti rushes in immediately to help pull Vitani up just as she slips and grabs Doti's paw tightly, hanging on to Doti's paw for dear life Vitani has let go of the cliff's edge, swinging airborne above the waterfalls from her paw, she looks up showing fear for the first time, her paw slipping the grip of Doti's. Above the raging and many waterfalls all Vitani can hear is her heart thudding inside, she looks up, a single salty tear falls from her eye,  
"I'm sorry," she yelps before her grip falters completely and Vitani tumbles down into the Zulu Falls, her high-pitched cry echoes across the waterfalls as she plummets out of sight falling almost flying into the watery pits below; much to the disbelief of the other lionesses. Doti looks at her paw in tears, if only she'd of held on tighter, Nala breaks away from Kiara and desperately glances down from the edge of the cliff to spot any sign of Vitani, but Nala's gaze meets only that of the waterfalls and the Zuberi River they blast down into below. It all happened so quick for everyone, help eventually arrived in the form of additional lionesses and Zazu; but even then they were too late.

The Zulu Falls were searched for hours to come, late into the afternoon, every lioness, buffalo, and even rhino in the land were searching for Vitani together. Kovu wouldn't rest until she was found; but all were whispering the news that Vitani will never be found, perhaps she was really gone. Nala was in denial that Vitani was gone for the rest of her life; she yelled at Vitani, questioned her loyalty, even threatened in her last words to the lioness, and even then Vitani saved her life that very morn. After long searching Kiara instantaneously runs to her mate Kovu on his arrival and nuzzles him securely; telling him in grief reality of the event. Kovu had just lost the last part of his family, his family was now all gone. The Pridelands wept, in a state of great mourning. And Vitani, brave, courageous and fearless Vitani never got to show her brother the carving in the cavern wall.

**End of Episode ****VI**


	7. Beyond the mountains

**Author: **Daggermouth  
**Message from the Author:** Recommended you read the famous Lion King comic: "Simba's New Brother" before reading on.

******Lion King 4  
****Book One – The Successor and the Warning.**

******Chapter: VII – Beyond the Mountains.**

Across the sizzling mores of the Sunstar desert the hoofs of the warthog Pumbaa and his best friend Timon rush across the lonely sands: Rushing moments ahead of a powerful but eerie storm; the dark clouds and flashes of lightning following them as they race back to Priderock. Neither of the two friends forgetting the slivering words spoken to them at the oasis: 'The sought successor as the rightful heir will return. Then equilibrium of this world will be broken.' Brave words spoken; the creature which spoke those words harmed Uncle Max to just to get their attention, just to threaten them. But why speak to them? Why give Timon and Pumbaa to job to warn the king, to warn all the Pridelands, many questions the best friends wonder as they rush through the sweltering almost endless sands of the Sunstar desert.

Meanwhile days passed after the great tragedy at Zulu Falls. Simba, the Lion King comforted his mate Nala, nuzzling her warmly when she was fraught with guilt. Each night they settled down and count their blessings for comfort. The searches around the rivers slowly stopped to a halt, but like all events in the Pridelands, in time, they settled to a simmer and the balance soon became restored. It was only another lengthy day for Simba. He remains comfortably laid in the quietude of the lion's den, sighing deeply he dreams and misses his father from that cruel, fateful day. Mufasa was stolen from him, and he was powerless to stop it. As quickly as the thought accrued, Simba's thoughts are swiftly interrupted. Glancing up he see's two of his old friends:  
"Simba!" Pumbaa snorts with a grievous smile as he and Timon by his side walk stridently into the lion's den; their long journey across the Sunstar desert was difficult; they only had moments to rest before rushing here to address the king, their best friend.  
"Welcome home guy's;" Simba smile's but ponders as to why their vacation at the oasis was already over, yawning the lion king lays his head down upon his sturdy paws,  
"While at the sunny oasis enjoying our brisk vacation with the other merecats we were warned of great peril and danger!" Timon paces up and down the lion's den being all dramatic and loud as always but he pauses to see Simba snoring through his tale, Timon frowns marches up to his buddy and prizes open Simba's eye lid, gazing into his big wide pupil;  
"Great peril and danger!" Timon repeats louder his voice echoing across the cave. Simba rolls his eyes as the friends fill eachother in on past events. Inside the darkened Priderock, they discuss the situation of what happened at the oasis. Uncle Max was the bait for a devious trap and a warning was told and sent to be passed on to the king; someone was threatening Simba's pride, and he certainly did not approve, this definitely wasn't a false threat, something was approaching the Pridelands. Then its Simba's turn to explain about the incident at Zulu Fall's; how Vitani fell into the waters below and was never found. Timon and Pumbaa look at eachother, how they remembered Vitani as just a young cub and the adventures they had in the times what passed. It seems while they were away Timon and Pumbaa missed plenty here in the Pridelands. Perhaps it was time to meet to new lionesses, the reason they left was so the new lionesses wouldn't eat them. Having a truce with merecats was pretty difficult for even Simba at first. As the two best friends trot off into the sunlight, this leaves Simba to have a serious think of the times ahead. He may need help in deciding the future; of the Pridelands.

Looking up out on the horizon as a substantial storm brews and dark cloud twirl along towards Priderock. Considering the thunderstorm as an omen like all kings have before him; Simba decides he needs to seek counsel from one of his old cubhood friends. Looking to the skies for his adviser, his Maine blowing in the gathering winds, Simba yells up to the sky for Zazu, heeding the kings call the majordomo swoops down without a moments delay; bowing infront of the king with a smile. Simba whispers instructions into Zazu's right ear; nodding intently Zazu takes flight once more without hesitation flying quickly towards the mountains in the west, his instruction: Fly beyond the mountains to a certain outlining pride and fetch the lion named Malka.

The wind picks up; gusts start blow throughout the Pridelands, as the wind swirls and coils through Kovu's black mane he approaches a small cornered-off cave close to Priderock. Already inside is the worried Kiara laid on a small patch of wheat grass. Ever since Vitani was gone its being the princess' job to help Kovu; full of grief the new prince enters the cave and lays away from Kiara on his lonesome.  
"First Nuka, then mother and now Vitani;" Kovu sighs and curls into a small ball. Kiara rushes up to him and nuzzles him warmly trying to get through to him. She is so deeply worried for him; almost nursing him, Kovu felt hopeless, feeling no one could help him now; everyone wanted his relatives gone and now it's happened.  
"Leave me alone," Kovu suddenly outbursts in grief getting up almost pushing Kiara away and walking out into the stormy afternoon. At that moment a thin sudden wave of black smoke blows past the cave as a tree suddenly collapses before him burning brightly its sets the tall grass alight all around him; so suddenly smoke and flames blaze everywhere, Kiara bravely dives through the flames just escaping as the bright red fire spreads quickly. In the reflection of Kovu's green eyes the flames can be seen in his pupil; he almost smiles before he is dragged away by his mate Kiara.

The black plumes of smoke whirl upwards into the stormy grey sky, the smoke can be seen for miles around nobody could miss the black scar of smoke in the sky. The crackling flame continue burn through the tall grass, eating away at the land itself, the heards surrounding the area fled without a moment's hindrance. The origin's to the fire remains unknown but fetching water in any way possible, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa and some others try to stop the flames. Pumbaa collects water in his huge mouth and spits upon the flame while Nala and some other lionesses dig into the land clawing dirt and sand up into the bright fire. Coughing from the smoke the strong flames rage onwards, nothing can stop them.  
"It's no us; the fire's just too strong for us" Timon calls out above the roaring constant sound of the flames. Kiara stepping back falls into one of the holes and trips backwards falling into a small pit. Groaning she yells out for help; cursing she's trapped inside another fire, she coughs loudly, Kovu just watches almost memorized by the flames, too full of grief to help anyone, it's Pumbaa who comes to her rescue, placing a tree branch upon his tusks firmly he lowers it down into the small pit helping Kiara as she grabs it tightly; another lioness helps her upwards and out just before the flames consume the pit. Forcing to flee the area, Kovu finally orders the retreat.

Zazu gazes at the flames high in the air; already on his return a muscular lion is running behind him. A bright furred lion with a mane of two colours, black and lighter brown, with black fur on the top of both his ears and gleaming brown eyes, adult Malka follows Zazu through the Pridelands. Malka is the only one of Simba's old friends who lived beyond the mountains in a different pride. When his mother died as only a teen Malka assumed the role as pride leader. Spending the remainder of his days looking for the love he lost in the Daggermouth Gorge when just a cub. Priderock was still a distance away yet but the smoke could be seen, a fire in a storm? Most mysterious Zazu thinks to himself; perhaps it was not started by natural causes, Malka did run ahead of Zazu and lost of sight of him for awhile. His wings ached as he had never flown so quickly, similarly he had never noticed the king so worried. No one was injured as everyone is declared safe; the blaze is to be left to burn away on its own.  
"So suddenly the flames spread, everything in sight set alight within moments," Doti reports to Simba standing high upon the end of Priderock. Simba's sighs relieved everyone had being moved to the watering hole or so he was told. Simba can only watch, he was far too worried about greater problems, a greater threat than that of the fire, and indeed everyone was safe and accounted for, no one was hurt in the fire, but how did it start? Simba was so lost in thought he failed to notice a familiar face suddenly walks up the rocks towards him, the lion catching his eye Simba beams with a smile:  
"Malka!" Simba greets his older friend with a huge grin as he runs to joins him at the end of Priderock,  
"Didn't get lost on the way here did you?" Simba jokes from old times; laughing only slightly, it's being a very long time since they last met, Malka was there cheering with all the other lions at Simba's coronation just after he defeated his uncle Scar and the Pridelands returned to normal. One smile from Simba cannot cover up his worry,  
"We have much to talk about my friend," Simba smile's looking out on the horizon where the fire rages. Malka takes a deep breath, for what he is about to say should never be spoken: "Perhaps you consider using the Knights?" Simba winces at the sound of Malka's voice, for a moment he freezes almost in disbelief, before growling lowly. "The Knights have nothing to do with this, they shall not interfere here under my order—" Simba sighs warmly invites Malka inside the lion's den for a more private talk, while Zazu rests his wings and the others watch the inferno continue to smoulder the land in the distance as the thunderstorm on the horizon grows ever darker and closer.

******End of Episode ****VII**


	8. Venom and fire

**Author: **Daggermouth  
**Message from the Author:** My grammar is shoddy. But everything is falling into place. **  
****  
Lion King 4****  
****Book One – The Successor and the Warning.**

**Chapter: VIII – Venom & Fire.**

As events pasted; scowling his eyes and growling lowly Kovu watches suspiciously as Malka rushes up the end of Priderock to address his old friend the lion king. "Strange don't you think? As soon as Malka appears that fire started," Kovu groans, his fur was slightly smothered and dirty from the flames of the raging fire. Listening intently in the shadow of Priderock Kovu glares at the two lions listening to every word. After the rain pours down in gallons, Simba and Malka head inside Priderock, Kovu wonders to himself; who exactly are the Knights? Kiara sighs licking her mate clean and giving him words of reassurance.  
"You may be right in suspecting him prince Kovu," Zazu suddenly appears, anxious when addressing the prince,  
"I lost sight of him one moment, and then, smoke appeared in the distance. Malka is a fast lion, faster than my wings could ever fly me." The majordomo concludes; snuffing then taking off without another word, flying off into the distance. Just at that moment a group of cheerful but important bright blue birds flutter past Kovu and Kiara, the mates gazing at them for a short while, little did Kovu know his sister Vitani saw the exact same birds just days before. Suddenly Kiara interrupts the silence— "The past days have being hotter than usual Kovu; it could of being the sun which started that fire." But Kovu wasn't listening to his mate. He was sure Malka started the fire; he wasn't going to listen to reason. Kiara keeps on trying to pull Kovu out of his self-pity and concern, but the prince knew he needed to confront with this new arrival.

Inside the dry confines of Priderock, within its rock walls Simba and Malka discuss everything personally. Malka has heard so much from Simba's Pride, tales of courageousness although most importantly; tales of secrecy. From beyond the Mountains Malka is detached from the events what happen within the inner Pridelands, but occasional visits keep the two old friends together. However this time Simba only brought bad news, about the fire, the loss of Vitani, the deadly warning given in the Oasis and the dark omen of the storm which swirls ominously in the sky. Simba begins explaining all to his cubhood friend.  
"Don't be troubled Simba; with me and you together, we'll discover who started that fire." Simba winces at his friend's comment, what makes Malka so certain it was someone who started the fire and not the sun itself or even maybe a lightning strike? Shaking his head and overcoming any hesitation Simba smiles to his friend knowing his intentions are good. After their very short private discussion inside the lion's den they agree to investigate the source of the fire when the sun peaks highest in the sky, once decided both lions head out unto the heavy rain departing their separate ways.

The sun was barely visible from behind the thick grey clouds. Malka smiles to himself as he ponders through the sodden Pridelands. Malka knew he was being watched through the tall grass. A pair of thin green silent eyes stare at his every move. Malka rolls his eyes and looks directly at the lion watching him in the distance. The eerie silence is broken as Kovu suddenly emerged knowing he'd being caught watching the new arrival.  
"So you're the new prince, Kovu is it? I presume you were watching me for a reason." Kovu does not reply but instead growls loudly and threateningly, knowing the lion before him cannot be trusted. Malka gases at the prince; knowing he needed to tell the young prince the truth. The two lions stay a distance from each other, circling around each other, neither one taking a step closer because they dare not. "You have his eyes," Malka suddenly interrupts the moment, Kovu stands his ground. The tone of the mood outside suddenly drops; the air becomes thin and eerier now. Again with his eyes, what's so important about them? Catching onto what Malka just said, did he mean his real father? Noticing his impulsive outburst has left Kovu shocked, Malka slowly walks towards the prince a kind smile on his face but Kovu growls and draws his sharp claws before replying in rage:  
"But that's impossible, no one knew him, how can you know that?" Kovu shouts in shock and disbelief ready to pounce on the lion and attack him,  
"Because I've met your father!" Malka roars back stridently just as a lightning bolt strikes the Pridelands and thunder rages across the flashing clouds above them. Kovu's eyes widen and he nearly falls over in shock, wincing and retracting his claws at the sudden outburst from the new arrival. In the flash of lightning Malka was gone; ran away to join Simba in the investigation of the fire leaving Kovu to sulk in the rain. Kovu's heart races with a thousand sudden questions rushing around in his head, perhaps Kovu still had family; he was not as alone as he thought...

The eerie Pridelands were deserted for now. Not even a flicker of the afternoon pelicans could be heard. A thick black scar of ash and smoke weaves its way along where the path of fire used to be. The fire slowly dissipated but parts of the Pridelands were burned asunder. Simba was prowling through the ash where the fire burned just moments before. Sniffing the ground, scratching the black cinders away to find any sort of tracks. Perhaps a lightning strike started the fire, suddenly Simba stands upon a twig snapping it clean in two he looks down to see the starts of a track. Filling with hope Simba uses his paw to brush away the ash once more this time showing a clear path of foliage leading out into the distance, not waiting for his old friend Simba dashes off towards the east, towards the Elephant Graveyard.

The rain clouds gathered and rain poured down like a monsoon. The rain was heavy and fast however this did not bother Timon and Pumbaa who were out in the muddy pits looking for a snack of soggy grubs. Chasing and running through the puddles and ignoring the rain although it was wet and cold, a brilliant time for bugs to come out. Picking through the mud, eating all the grubs they could eat, the two best friends enjoy their time in the rain. Looking out on the distance Pumbaa notices Kovu running through the rain at lightning speeds, his claws drawn the prince jumps straight over the best friends and rushes towards the Elephant Graveyard ignoring the two Kovu continues to run. Wanting more answers; if Malka leaves now maybe he'll never get those answers; and Kovu was going to get them, even if he had to force them from the new arrival. The adrenaline pumping through his body, keeping him going as the heavy rain soaked his fur making it harder for the lion, he kept going. Nothing stopping him now, an evil glare in his eyes the darkness he thought he left behind him was still growing within him, ready to strike at any moment.

Following the tracks Simba comes to the haunting Elephant Graveyard, heading inside down a small hill, he descends into the graveyard full of old bones and geysers of fire which occasionally blast up into the air. Simba slowly walks through the misty land, remembering times of his childhood here he would rather forget. Adventure's with Nala, Malka and even Tama before she was swept away in the Daggermouth Gorge. Simba was braver now and stronger too, following the tracks he senses an ambush. Anything could jump out from above or even to the sides but he was ready for anything. The Elephant Graveyard was safer since the Hyena's got chased off many years ago. Simba remembers the battles here with the Hyena's after Scar's demise. It was one such battle Simba's mother Sarabi died during. Simba will never forget that dark day. Suddenly something crunches off in the distance, Simba's ear prick up as he notices Malka somehow ahead of the king. Simba gives a sigh of relief and calls out to his old friend with a smile discarding the thoughts of danger. A constant eerie haze swirling around them Simba approaches his old friend at the very end of the Elephant Graveyard, looking down at what Malka discovered. Below them a small pool of deadly venom. Neither of the lions touches the deadly substance, but both finding it interesting. Perhaps a clue to the true culprit of the fire, following the tracks with his eyes looking up Simba notices the end of the Elephant Graveyard. Beyond this the path leads to the Shadowland. Simba decides to end his search here. Even the king dare not travel there. Even he does not know what stays in the Shadowland, no one does, for it is an outlawed place. Any who dare travel there never return home. Unexpectedly a brown figure dashes past knocking Simba off his paws and into a pit, the lion king landing on a pile of grimy skeletons bashing his head against one of the hard bones, bewilder by what just happened he collapses in the pit. Malka's eye widen as a sudden hurl of claws slash across his face. Roaring in pain he looks up to see Kovu. Malka and Kovu claw at each other, growling in combat Malka finally backs off defeated by the stronger prince.  
"Where's my father!" Kovu growls piercingly sounding just like his adopted father Taka did before him. Knowing he has overstayed his welcome Malka shakes his head and backs away from the new prince, almost scared of what he might do. Acting just like Scar did with the same rage and darkness in the princes eyes.  
"When the sun next rises you can see him Kovu. Meet him in the Outlands..." Malka finally concludes before without hesitation runs off; escaping from the obsessed Kovu looking for his family, he rushes away into the mist away from the Pridelands. As the lion king awakes from his short absence he tries desperately to claws his way out of the pit, but Kovu calms down enough to lend the king his paw. Simba looks around for Malka knowing nothing of what he just said to the new prince. During the brawl the tracks were destroyed, covered up by the black dust of the Elephant Graveyard. Simba sighs to himself, the search was over. Still with Kovu they leisurely head home; back to Priderock.

Gone as quickly as he came, Malka was not seen again in the Pridelands, Malka's real task in the Pridelands was finished and to where he ran away remains a mystery to everyone. Simba thinks about the pool of venom he found, wondering just what it meant as he returned home to the lion's den Kovu rushes up to the very peak of Priderock. The rain pours on the princes Maine as he watches the Pridelands become wet and soggy, full of mud and grime. Kovu lays upon the top most part of Priderock; looking out at the dark clouds and a shadowy Pridelands. Kovu feels he wasn't wrong to suspect Malka, he never trusted the lion from the minute he saw him. Kovu believed Malka was a villain and that it was really him who started the fire but no one believed him that Malka was bad. Kovu's thinks this was just what happened to Taka when everyone thought he poisoned Ahadi, no one believed Taka that he didn't kill his own father. Kovu remains thinking of his adopted father, later renamed Scar, the way Sarafina told him. Kiara soon joins her mate again atop Priderock, finding it dangerous he's so high up in a thunderstorm. Kovu just sighs sadly and looks over at her with a miserable frown,  
"He knows my father Kiara," Kovu explains all to her as he looks out on the wet horizon. For tomorrow he will go to Outland to meet his real father. For tomorrow starts the beginning of the end.

******End of Episode ****VIII**  



	9. Before the storm

**Author: **Daggermouth  
**Message from the Author:** My grammar is shoddy. But everything is falling into place... **  
****  
Lion King 4****  
****Book One – The Successor and the Warning.**

**Chapter: ****IX**** – ****Finale Part I: ****Before the Storm. **

The Storm is darker than ever, a clear sign that night has drawn in. Another white flash of lightning crashed through the clouds striking the land. The storm was near, almost directly on top of Priderock. Perfect time for a midnight hunt Sarafina thought to herself and quickly gathers the lionesses, Nala and Kiara were first to join her in the rain, the perky Kiara chatting with her mother while waiting for the miserable Doti to catch up. Doti is still saddened by the loss of her friend Vitani, a day the lionesses will not forget lightly. The lioness's fur was soggy and drenched but the hunt was still to go ahead, for it the perfect time to catch some zebra. The storm was perfect cover for the huntresses; they didn't have to be so silent. The storm is not yet at its greatest but it is still roaring above in the sky above them as their hunt begins. Rushing through the wet Pridelands the lionesses decide to split into two groups, Kiara goes with her grandmother on mom's side: Sarafina. Doti decides go with the queen Nala. Splitting off into opposite directions Sarafina and her granddaughter rush out further into the storm. Running throughout the Pridelands Kiara is happy to spend some quiet time with her grandmother. They have had little time to talk. But now enjoying their time together they charge past the main watering hole where a drowsy Kovu is taking a long refreshing drink. Having no time to talk Kiara and her grandmother rush off, not stopping, their eyes wide, ready to attack rapidly, concentrating on the horizon they run across a patch of grass and twigs on the ground which suddenly fracture and break beneath them, Kiara and Sarafina suddenly fall through the ground into a deep muddy pit as foliage collapses on top of them.

Moments of black pass and Kiara awakes inside a filthy pit shallowly filled with rainwater. Looking around her blurry vision she brushes off a heavy tree branch. Kiara's fur is stained with the mud of the deep pit, as the young lioness comes to her senses she looks over to see her Grandmother badly hurt on the other side of the pit. Sarafina was pinned down by a large circular log which fell in the pit with them, Kiara rushes over to her. The rain continues to pour in the small pit as Kiara struggles over to her grandmother lying still and not moving. The young princess tries desperately to push the log, using all her strength to lift it up, but it's no use, she is not strong enough. Lying silently Sarafina remains still; Kiara uses her paw to lift her grandmother's face out of the muddy water and sulks. There's nothing she can do to help; feeling powerless to do anything Kiara cries out for help, roaring out loudly, but her faint cries could not rival that of the thunderstorms wind and heavy rain.

As the thunderstorm continues it has left most of the Pridelands wet and Zazu scouts the land below. Once again looking across the land all the small floods across the grasslands; later when the sun rises he can check in with the morning report, the kings majordomo is always awake and alert this early in the nights. Zazu glides towards Five Stones: swooping down towards Rafiki who's resting upon the tallest rock at Five Stones, a location behind Priderock where five rocks stick out of the ground in a perfect circle each one at a different height to the overs. Rafiki is sat with his legs crosses and his staff across his lap, almost in a trance as the majordomo perches right beside him. Opening one eye and looking down at the bird Rafiki smiles warmly,  
"Everything is fine here," The mandrill says answering any questions Zazu might already have. Rafiki then begins humming into the air. Zazu with his beady eyes has a quick scout around checking all is well before taking flight once more. Rafiki continues humming until his friend is out of sight, then the mandrill bounces into action, jumping from the highest of the five stones and walking towards the centre of the stones. At the centre of the circle of stones there is a hidden passage, covered up with old foliage and old twigs. A sudden clap of thunder rages throughout the sky above him as Rafiki uncovers the passageway and gripping his shaman staff tightly he looks around before walking into the mysterious shady cave below.

Still outside, Pumbaa lowers himself to the ground, and suddenly springing up from behind a hill diving upon a blue flying bug he has being trying to catch for some time. But slipping in the mud Pumbaa falls forwards as the bug harmlessly flies away into the grey sky. Still hunting for grubs the two best friends have being here all night since telling Simba of the warning they got. Timon wonders if his Uncle Max is fine back at the Oasis and tries to think of just what creature attacked his uncle. Soon discarding their thoughts both of them were about to head homeward, until the sudden faint cry of a lioness can be heard roaring in the distance. Looking at eachother they both yell at the same time,  
"Kiara!" Bursting into action Timon rushes to get help, neatly jumping off Pumbaa's large snout as the warthog charges off to find the source of the roar. The small Timon runs across the Pridelands looking for help in the storm. Suddenly a quick burst of wind gusts past the merecat knocking him from his feet. As Timon gazes up at the swirling storm just as a dark furred lioness walks up to him:  
"What do we have here, lunch?" Doti jokes finding the merecat. Timon notices Doti and Nala have found him instead, shaking his head he quickly warns them about Kiara's cries. Shocked to hear about the sudden problem they follow Timon, running towards to the sources of the cries. Nala is determined not to lose someone else during a hunt. Arriving quickly at the pit Pumbaa stops right on the edge of the pit and almost falling in himself. Simba is already here, he must have heard Kiara as well. Simba looks over at Pumbaa before checking his daughter. The pit is flooding fast and Sarafina is yet to move at all. Acting quickly Simba grabs a nearby lone tree branch and lowers it inside the deep pit.  
"It was over here!" Timon suddenly yells as he Doti and Nala appear from behind the tall grass to join the rescue. Nala looking down into the pit calling for Kiara not to worry, determined to help and rescue her everyone helps Simba lower the tree branch to help Kiara out. The princess by now full of panic and her fur is stained brown, "Heave!" Nala says boldly as Kiara holds onto the branch with one paw and her grandmother with the other, their damp fur making them twice as heavy. But the combined efforts of Simba, Nala, Doti, Timon and Pumbaa is enough to lift the two lionesses out of the dreadful pit, they help Kiara out unharmed but Sarafina's leg is sprained and she was knocked out during the fall, but they both escape the pit alive and just in time too, as the large pit was badly flooded now, its walls slowly started to crumble inwards. Instantly Simba rushes to his daughter nuzzling her warming, telling her she's fine now, as the queen Nala checks on her own mother Sarafina who now slowly opens her eyes and smiles weakly. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief glad and cheers, everyone accept for Simba who takes another closer look at the pit. Simba cringes his eyes at the pit, he realises someone dug the pit themselves; it wasn't just a pit, it was a trap, a trap designed to hurt or maybe even kill someone in the Pridelands. Simba shakes his head, wondering if the fire and the trap are connected. The warning he was given, it was about someone trying to break the balance here in the Pridelands.  
"Everyone listen," Simba steps forwards to gravely warn everyone to look out for more traps and wonders just who is trying to hurt them. Sarafina is strong enough to walk or limp and Kiara will eventually be okay, they both head towards a cave to rest and after filling in the trap everyone goes their separate ways. Only the especially worried Simba returns to Priderock alone as Nala finishes the hunt by herself; hunting is not as safe as it used to be.

Kovu is alone at the watering hole, little knowing his mate Kiara was just in deep trouble, he had his own drama to deal with, the darkness inside him was growing, he could feel it, and he could feel himself caring less for everything. Inside him Kovu believes the only way to cure this darkness in him once and for all is to meet his real father and to get the answers he so desperately needs. Kovu wonders just what his father looks like, if he is brave, or strong, dark furred or golden furred, what if he's the leader of his own pride. His mother Zira refused to talk about anyone other than Scar, but Scar is not Kovu's real father, and since he was a cub Kovu knew that. But he always wondered who his real father was in the back of his mind. Suddenly another flash a lightning lights up the grey sky all across the Pridelands snapping Kovu out of his thoughts as the slow sun begins to peak up across the horizon slightly lighting up the dim sky. The rain pours down across Kovu face and scar disguising the tears he sheds. Slowly wiping the tears clean from his soaked face Kovu takes the first step on his journey to the Outlands.

Nala finished the short zebra hunt alone; her hunting duty was completed for today. Sarafina and Kiara were both resting with her inside in the cave they're now taking shelter in, all safe within the grey rocky walls.  
"I'm worried about Kovu, he's changed so much and his eyes are different" Sarafina regretfully says laying a small bed of wheat grass, resting her foreleg. Kiara nods at her grandmother in agreement all of them deep in thought,  
"He's not the lion I once met," Kiara gases over at her mother with distressed eyes. Walking over to her daughter Nala nuzzles her daughter warmly and turns to take one last look outside; her eyes never miss anything that moves across the savannah. However she feels just this once she is missing something. Neglecting the thought the lioness turns only to notice a figure moving out across the gloomy horizon, she instantly notices its Kovu heading towards the towards the Outland. Nala believes he is heading there to grieve,  
"I'm going to check if he's all right, you stay here where it's safe," Bidding her family farewell for awhile Nala curiously rushes out and decides to follow prince Kovu.

Checking over his shoulder to see if he's being followed, Kovu with a thousand questions grazes his way through the wet Pridelands, walking straight the muddy puddles his eyes almost scowled. Stepping lightly he makes his way south, through the many bushes and trees of the Pridelands, not stopping to gaze upon the white wild flowers he trampled, nothing was going to stop him. Nala rushes quickly to chase the prince, but he ran through a wet puddle and his tracks have faded now. Sniffing the ground Nala looks around her ears perked up; she can hear a faint voice from behind a bulky boulder. Through the grass she runs, right into another grey lion. With a groan the male lion turns around, his fur is scruffy and his fur was dirty and wet. But his eyes were kind, squinting her own eyes at him Nala realises she recognises this lion from somewhere.  
"It can't be, Ni?" Nala's looks of confusion change into one of smiles and laughter as she remembers this lion from her cubhood. Suddenly flashbacks of her past flow through her mind: When a group of rouge Hyena's attacked Nala when she was just a cub; Ni came to save the young Nala's life. Sarafina introduced the rouge lion Ni to Mufasa's Pride before he left without a trace. He was never seen again, until now;  
"Nala!" Ni suddenly recognises the older lioness as the two old friends suddenly nuzzle eachother without hesitation. Gases at eachother both have changed in the past years, both older, looking at how they have grown, but neither of them forgot that one day the Great Spirit brought them together. Amazed she found him again Nala suddenly realises she can't talk about old times for too long as she is still suppost to be following Kovu. Reluctantly Ni decides to tag along with his old female friend; he cannot stay for very long in the Pridelands, for Simba declared it to be this way. The two old friends catch up as they head towards the Outland themselves.

The Outlands remain peaceful from the storm but ever deadly in itself the land remains deserted. Crossing the log between borders Kovu heads quickly inside his old home, you cannot tell its midday in the outlands, thick grey dust acts as mist covering the land, Kovu squints as he weeds his way through, looking upon the old termite mounts which he once trained in, where he became the monster Zira made him to be. But now, all that was destroyed and rotted away, the Outlands are full of old memories for him, mainly bad memories, looking across the mores he smiles to himself, remembering when he, Nuka and Vitani used to chase the bat-eared foxes, the good times they had together, they're all gone now. The Outland still had that rotting smell. Kovu continues to think to himself while trying to find his real father. Desperately trying to find any trace of him, getting distracted by every past memory, but then, very slowly and Kovu turns to see a lion emerging through the dusty mist. His vision faded because of the haze Kovu's heart pounds; he breathes deeply his face in a look of shock as the lion appears before him. Kovu needs a closer look, perhaps Malka really was right, this is his real father, after so long. The lion appears infront of him and finally takes a small step forward,  
"Father?" Kovu growls confusingly. The adult lion smiles, but the smile turns into a long dark snigger as he finally steps out into the open towards Kovu, this new lion has a golden fur coat with a very large brown mane; and he looks nothing like Kovu. That's when tone of their meeting changes for the worst. Kovu too lost in thought and is blissfully unaware he's surrounded,  
"You don't remember me, do you?" The lion laughs evilly and without warning pounces upon Kovu quicker than lightning, claws drawn he catches the prince Kovu unawares attacking him and quickly overpowering the latest prince before violently knocking him to the ground. The brutal fight was over quickly and Kovu was beaten. In victory the mysterious nameless lion in the Outland looks out on the horizon at the emerald green Pridelands, his eyes set upon the ultimate prize: Priderock.

**To Be Continued... **

**End of Episode ****IX**


	10. The Successor

**Author: **Daggermouth  
**Message from the Author:** The last chapter for book one, prepare for a long read...**  
****  
Lion King 4****  
****Book One – The Successor and the Warning.**

**Chapter: ****X**** – ****Finale Part II: ****The Successor. **

"Hey; what are you doing? We had a deal; you weren't suppost to hurt him!" The sudden voice of Malka erupts from within the maroon haze of the Outland. Malka rushes up the Kovu lying on the ground unconscious. The nameless lion growls and looks down upon the prince he just attacked, he tilts Kovu's head with his paw to get a better look at the future king.

"What do you think I was going to do? Let this half-breed take _my _place on the throne?" The lion growls at Malka, looking saddened Malka quickly realizes this was entirely his fault, he lied to Kovu, to everyone just so that he could Kovu here alone where he could be defeated. Regretfully Malka shakes his head and backs off; he wince's his eyes and backs off running off deeper into the outlands, no longer wanting to be part of this foolish scheme. Letting the liar Malka run off, for he has served his purpose the new lion that remains nameless leaves Kovu to rot unaccompanied in the Outland as a pack of three hungry vultures circle overhead.

'The sought successor as the rightful heir will return. Then equilibrium of this world will be broken.' That was the deadly warning given to Timon and Pumbaa at the Oasis, they passed it on to Simba and now the Lion King wonders just what it really means inside the lion's den, the fire, the storm, what does it all mean? Simba remains at Priderock, looking around for company around his rock throne, but everywhere is deserted, no Timon or Pumbaa, no Nala or Sarafina, not even the wise old Rafiki. Simba is alone at the eerier Priderock; the storm now at its worst and ominously swirls above Priderock itself and the air grows cold. He shivers alone in the lion's den, wondering just where everyone is; alone he cowers clueless to just who was trying to hurt his pride, and even more clueless to the events happening in the Outlands, a sudden gust of cold air blasts through the lion's den, Simba curls up for warmth, alone he continues to try to work out the sudden mysteries of the past few days.

To the north of Priderock the shaman Rafiki continues his descend into the mysterious shady cave at Five Stone, after a narrow dodge from the beady eyed Zazu. The dark passage being only dimly lit by cracked holes in the roof the tunnel where the light shines in. His elderly eyes peer as he makes his way through the passage, slowly and carefully down the gentle slope, throughout the hindering darkness. Rafiki has being here before, they are many entrances into the cavern, but this was the most concealed. The sound of gushing water could be heard in the distance; quickly reaching the end of the mighty passage Rafiki enters the large cavern. The small waterfall continues to rain down into the small lake below and the carving on the cavern wall remaining untouched by all. Smiling as her enters the cave, he's encountered with a familiar voice:

"What do you want Baboon?" the lioness groans intrepidly rolling her eyes at the sudden appearance of Rafiki who slowly walks towards her and places his hand on her shoulder. Looking at her gloomy reflection in the water, the lioness can only sob at the lakes edge. Rafiki knew he would find her here; Vitani fell down the falls awakening on the river's edge before immediately running to this cavern, the things Nala said to her Vitani could understand, and Vitani didn't want to be found. She recovered from the fall and is safely here now. Rafiki's wise instincts drew him to this cavern once again where he knew he would find the young lioness. Standing next to Vitani sulking in the cavern Rafiki decides to part some clever advice:

"Love doesn't hide, it stays and fights and it goes the distance, that's why love is so strong. So it can carry you all the way home." The lioness continues to sulk before looking up at Rafiki who gives her a warm smile. She lifts her face up and replies shadily "Why are you telling me this?" she says before heading towards the exit hoping never to be seen again. Rafiki sighs understanding and knowing her pain with all she has lost. It's just at that moment he remembers the painting he drew just after the coronation of newest prince Kovu. Days ago he drew a painting of a cub on the tree truck wall of his home. Suddenly to Rafiki it all made sense, remembering painting he made on the wall of his tree he answer Vitani's sole question:

"Because there is another cub." He says wisely and then looks on the far side of the cavern another tunnel leads off into an unknown location but then finally turns to face the caving on the cavern wall. Vitani's eyes widen, gazing upon the carving on the cavern wall, carved into the rock itself is her name. Staring at her own name carved on the wall, she now knows there is another cub and she winces at her name and rushes out of the cave knowing exactly what the wise mandrill meant, running through the cave quicker than lightning towards the exit. Rafiki realizes the painting he drew was for Vitani, and that the secret pact made so very long ago will soon be broken, the shaman eventually decides to follow Vitani into the furious storm.

Ni cries out Kovu's name in the Outlands, hoping for an answer and feeling slightly safer now he's away from the Pridelands. Nala follows closely noticing Ni's grubby fur coat cannot be noticed in the dusty Outlands, Kovu is missing and its particularly serious because someone in setting fires and traps among all the Pridelands. Nala has missed Ni so much, suddenly flashbacks of her past flow through her mind again: When Simba was deemed dead and Scar was the dark king, Nala and Ni met up several times and with Simba presumes dead in the stampede Nala was alone and after so long she needed someone for company, Ni was always around to help her, he wonders around the Pridelands occasionally, he is more like a wanderer, never staying in the same place for too long, always moving on. Nala is glad she found Ni, he was always around someplace, she knew she could find him if she ever wanted too again and she is most grateful to Ni for all he has done for her. Perhaps after all this is over she can finally thank him. Shaking her head the queen Nala cries Kovu's name once more, together the old friends had already searched the termite mounds and the bark forest, but there no sign of him. Suddenly running through the fog an adult lion crashes into Ni knocking them both off their feet. It's a bright furred lion with a mane of two colours, black and party lighter brown, with black fur on the top of both his ears and brown eyes, it was Malka. Ni growls and gets up but does not brushing himself as Malka gets up also slower. Nala knows they're something wrong in his eyes and she can see the panic in his face;

"Where's Simba?" Malka asks desperately for his own reasons he now wanted to help the Pridelands, but no one answers his question or even trust him as Ni suddenly notices Kovu laid on the ground in the dusty fog, rushing up the dark furred lion in the distance he checks if the new prince is okay while Nala finally answers Malka's question:

"Simba's back at Priderock," Nala run over to Kovu who lays unconscious.

Ni look at the poor state Kovu is in, he had clearly being attacked with lots of small scratches across his fur, Nala finally found Kovu and nuzzles him awake.  
"I know who did this, but it doesn't matter, you must hurry back to Priderock, all of you, you shouldn't have left Simba alone, that's what _he _wants!" Malka replies quickly in fear as Kovu coughs, he opens his eyes and frowns ready to pounce on Malka if he makes another bad move, Kovu gets as up all four of his brawny legs shake, Malka lied to them, to all of them, and Kovu wasn't letting him get away with it,  
"Why did you do this Malka! Why are you working for _him_?" Kovu shouts growling loudly, he was talking about the golden furred lion which attacked him, the lion Kovu thought was his father, the nameless lion which Kovu was lead towards only be disappointed and attacked.  
"Because _he_told me where I can find Tama!" Malka shouts back above everyone else, ringing fear into everyone as he does. The air saddens around them; time almost stops for the queen Nala. A single salty tear falls out of Nala's deep blue eye, she remembers back to the adventure of eight, long ago in the Daggermouth Gorge, the dam broke the logs fell, Tama was swept away, all because Nala saved her younger brother Mheetu instead. Nala can still hear the cries of the young Tama in hear head: 'Nala! Don't leave me!' the young Tama's last words before the unforgiving waters swept the oldest cub away never to be seen again. Nala falls apart, her eyes stream tears, remembering that fateful day in the gorge, she looks deep at Malka as she can read the emotions of lion just by looking at their. Nala has read emotes before, she knows these things and Malka was not lying. The queen stands there, dazed at what she just heard, but her tears were not ones of sadness, but of rejoice, Tama was alive! Kovu stands with Ni as he introduces himself the new prince and Nala wipes her tears; she asks Malka all about this nameless lion who attacked Kovu, why he lied to everyone and more importantly what's happened to Tama all this time. But Malka himself did not know all the answers, the nameless lion made a deal with Malka, he was to him in order to get the information he needed to find Tama, Malka explains part of the deal was that nobody got hurt. Malka needs to find her in order for Tama to finish that sentence she said in the Daggermouth Gorge before it all collapsed, for so long he has being searching for his love. Malka then regrets ever lying to Kovu; he proves it was not him who started the fire in the Pridelands with a simple gentle apology. Malka always enjoyed returning to the Pridelands to play with Simba after their first encounter as cubs. Zazu would pick him up once a week from his own pride just to be sure he wouldn't get lost again just like Simba promised. After a month's passing, Simba and Malka grew to become close comrades. Malka misses those times, he sighs sadly realising he can't show his face in the Pridelands again for a very long time and so Malka departs once more leaving on his own long journey to be reunited with Tama.

Nala, Kovu and Ni gather together and all hurry back to Priderock to save the Lion King, Kovu shows them the way through his old home, bidding farewell to the Outlands for the very last time, it was sad for him, but the Pridelands were his home now, and one day he can have his own family, with new memories. Regretfully he did not find his real father, but his real father could be watching Kovu from the stars and smiling, perhaps they are not stars, but rather openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us to let us know they are happy.

The future of all the Pridelands was under threat. But the dramas of the Outland remain a mystery to Simba as he stands upon the very top part of Priderock, in the wind, rain and thunder in hopes to find anyone. Zazu haphazardly swoops down, the wing knocking him of course as he flies straight into the stone right infront of Simba, almost in hysterics the majordomo takes a few deep breathes before reporting his news: "Sire! The Lionesses are spread out across the Savannah without Nala to lead them they have no direction, and still no sign of prince Kovu, but there's an unknown rouge lion approaching Priderock at speed!" Zazu takes a few deep breathes, gasping as he stops with the king for awhile as they realise they are not alone atop the throne. There is a low growling as Simba turns his head around to see another adult lion. Zazu stops dead as Simba turns around to see a lion with battle scars across his forelegs slowly walking towards him. Simba's eyes widen worryingly, his blood runs cold. Suddenly everything was about to change, sudden flashbacks of the past flood his mind. Recurring lost memories of a dreadful act which lead to the separation of the Pride and the shadowy image of a long forgotten cub. The forgotten prince, Vitani's prince, when she was a princess crowned to become the new queen, the prince who was taken away from her by her mother's dreadful acts, the cub she used to spend time with inside the cavern in the secret cave which meant so much to them, the other cub painted upon Rafiki's tree trunk now stands before Simba as a fully grown adult, as his growls turn into a sombre smirk,  
"Hello father," he smiles sincerely over to Simba as tears stream from his brown eyes, Simba freezes in disbelief. This is, his son, prince Kopa, brother to Kiara, grandson to Sarabi and soul-mate to Vitani. Simba shakes as he rushes up to his son and wraps his arms around him, as father and son reunite. Just at that moment Nala, Kovu and Ni finally reach the top of Priderock, all of them looking distressed and disappointed. "It is really you, Kopa?" Nala blinks in doubt; Kopa gives a small embarrassed laugh from his mom and nods his head slowly, Nala runs to her son embracing him once more, this was by far the biggest shock to her so far, but as the two hug atop Priderock, Kopa's eyes turn to sadness as he backs away from his own mother. With both his parents full of more questions on the top of Priderock, Kopa lowers his head, his sadness suddenly turning to anger,  
"You all forgot me, Never even once mentioning my name as was your secret pact made long ago: you tired to cover me up! You made it look like I never even existed! Even you forgot me, mom," Kopa yells as sudden blast of lightning strikes the side of Priderock. But even his anger cannot hide the tears of the young Kopa he sobs as both Simba and Nala rush over to their son despite his anger, his mother holding him tight as a single ray of light shines down upon them. A long discussion insists on the top of Priderock, Simba tries to explain what happened: "After Scar's defeat, after the great migration, the Pridelands recovered from the dark king Scar's reign. Zira was distraught from Scar's death, she wanted revenge for the death of her loved one, she sought revenge through Kopa, that terrible day Kopa was stolen and a dreadful act was committed, Kopa was deemed dead. A pact was made, to protect future generations, we wouldn't talk about that day openly, for fear that our children might suffer the same fate; I tried to protect Kiara as much as I could, in the end I was over-protective and I didn't want to lose her as well. I'm sorry Kopa," Simba sighs to himself explaining all followed by an apology to his own son. Then Kopa shakes his head and gathers his thoughts, wondering just what happened to Zira and his cubhood love Vitani, as Kopa gets his hopes up smiling broadly and remembering the good old days, happy memories of his cubhood with his friends, he looking around in the rain but then looks directly at Kovu and his hopes drop, realising his worst fears have become real.  
"They're two princes..." Kopa says to himself. Suddenly everyone wonders the same problem, Kovu was the new prince now, he took the place Kopa, and times have changed:  
"Is that why you made Malka lie, so you could hurt him Kopa? To stop him becoming prince?" Nala asks using a kind voice, never once getting mad or angry at her caring son,  
"He's a half-breed mom, he doesn't even have king's blood, I'm the first born and I'm the real prince here!" Kopa acts almost selfish as Kovu growls at him now pushing everyone else out of the way, Kovu worked so hard for this throne, after all he's being through he is not going to let Kopa take his place on the throne like this.  
"At least I'm not a momma's boy!" Kovu suddenly outbursts with an evil smile on his face clearing referring to Kopa's immature behaviour.  
"Why don't you try telling your father that?" Kopa roars back as Kovu makes the first strike and pounces upon the forgotten prince his sharply developed claws drawn as the two prince's fight atop Priderock in the confrontation was what always meant to be. Everyone panics and tries to help as Kovu slashes widely at his rival. Suddenly Kopa dives on the stronger Kovu as the two prince's fall off the end of Priderock. Rolling down the side of rocky monument they still fight, Kovu grabs Kopa's mane and bites into his neck slightly as Kopa retaliates by kicking Kovu in the gut sending faint claws across his brown darkened fur. The two land upon the hard ground, roaring in great pain as they land in a heap. Both weakly trying to get up to continue their battle, Kovu gets up first; he circles Kopa who is still lying on the floor weakly. "She died Kopa! Right in Doti's paws, Vitani fell down the falls!" Kovu yells destroying all hope within the older Kopa as the darker lion approaches the hopeless Kopa with a killing look in his eyes; it's at that moment Kopa see's the darkness within Kovu. For just a moment Kovu looks just like his adopted father Scar, gritting his teeth Kopa shuts his eyes fearing the worst as Kovu lowers his paw, striking Kopa's face mercilessly scratching a huge red scar down his right eye. Kopa howls in pain holding his eye with his paw breathing heavily only increasing his rage. A large lightning bolt strikes the Pridelands flashing up the whole sky which roars with anger just then Kovu goes for another strike to end it all lowing his paw once last time...  
"Stop it!" The sudden familiar voice of a lioness roars above the clashing thunder itself. Kopa slowly opens his eyes and Kovu lowers his paw harmlessly to the ground, they both look over for standing firm in the distance is Vitani.

Kovu gawps to see his sister standing in the rain and steps back slightly but more importantly Kopa floods with optimism. His face lights up as he gases upon Vitani, the cub he loved and the cub who he wanted to be his queen. A lionesses he hasn't heard of or seen of in a very long time. Muttering her name in his head Kopa shakes his head in disbelieve but rushes directly towards her. Vitani smiles for the first time in a long while and the two of them run together before finally embracing eachother in an almighty nuzzle.  
"I thought you were dead," Vitani says as they lovingly nuzzle one another,  
"I thought you were too," Kopa smiles filled with hope and joy, a final salty tear trickles down his cheek. Simba and Nala both rush down from Priderock to see the two old mates nuzzling one another they smile together as Zazu swoops down and Rafiki appears from the cavern, Kovu looks in surprise but only scowls and remains in the shadow of Priderock. Everyone smiles accept Kovu, it's only at that moment the dark storm clouds divide apart above Priderock and a single ray of light blasts through the grey clouds shining down solely upon Kopa and Vitani. The successor has returned, marking a fresh era for everyone in the Pridelands; perhaps this is merely the beginning of a far larger plan in the great Circle of Life.

To Be Continued...

**End of Episode** **X**

******End of Book One**


End file.
